Bobby the man you thought you knew
by nylady
Summary: Lisa is back in town, Jack is in the hospital and the Mercers are doing what they do best, but what will happen next. Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Story is set before, during and after the movie. I'm not sure how close to the movie it will run, but it will be close enough. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie, only my own thoughts, characters and ideas.**

Bobby woke up happy that morning; it was the morning that Jack arrived. His possible new little brother, maybe. The guys never knew if anyone of the foster kids that came would stay for long. He and his two younger brothers were still there, because Evelyn Mercer had adopted them. They were so screwed up that no one else wanted them. She gave them a second chance and now it was this kid, Jack's, chance.

Bobby went downstairs; he could see the social worker and a small, dirty, blonde haired boy about 9 years old, standing just inside the door talking to Evelyn. She turned to see Bobby coming down the stairs, "Marcus you remember my son Bobby?" She waved for him to come downstairs.

He came down, Evelyn was speaking to Jack, "This is the last and oldest of my sons, this is Bobby."

Jack stared up at him; Bobby thought for a second, "You like ice cream?"

Jack nodded slightly

"Good, let's go get some. Ok with you mom?"

"Go ahead with Bobby if you want Jack." Jack followed Bobby into the kitchen.

They sat in the kitchen for about thirty minutes before Evelyn came in.

"He sure did talk a lot this time. So what's up?"

"Nothing, he was just filling me in on some details that I needed to know."

"Ma I hate to leave you, but the guys and I already made arrangements to play hockey today. Not many days left of vacation and we have to get as much playing in as possible before the guys go back to school." Bobby had just gotten out of school the previous year, but hung around working on his hockey career.

Evelyn looked up at him from the table, "Would you mind taking Jack, he should meet some of the kids in the neighborhood. He will be starting at his new school after the vacation is over."

Bobby gave Jack the once over, "Mom you know how we play, he is kind of small. He might get hurt."

Evelyn was happy to see him having those protective feelings for Jack already, "Please take him with you. He needs to get outside; I'm guessing he hasn't been out in awhile."

Jack just sat there looking between the two of them and in a tiny voice said, "I would like to see how you play."

They were both shocked by his voice, Bobby recovered first, "Ok squirt, let's go. Ma we'll be home by dinner."

Evelyn watched Bobby get Jack all bundled up for the cold weather.

Bobby and Jack headed toward the rink, Bobby noticed him having a problem with the gear, "Here, let me take that." He took Jack's stick and some of the pads Evelyn made him bring.

As they were walking Bobby spoke, "You're going to notice that none of the other guys are going to be wearing these." He held up the pads, "But if you will feel more comfortable wearing them, at first, be my guest. I guarantee that no one will make fun of you." Bobby had a look on his face that Jack wouldn't ever forget.

They got to the rink, there were a lot of guys there, but it didn't take long to find Jerry and Angel.

Angel smiled, "You brought little brother, good were short a man. Everyone is playing with four."

Jack was looking at the guys on the ice, hearing what Angel said, "I have never played before."

He looked genuinely scared and he was playing with the zipper on his coat.

"You don't have to play if you don't want." Jack nodded at Bobby and sat down on the bench.

"We can play a man down, we have done it before. We use hard skating and fast sticks." Bobby was already lacing up his skates.

The guys headed out on the ice, Jerry pulled Bobby over to him, "I see Steve got a new player, not to big; pretty small if you ask me." The two of them couldn't help but laugh.

They all started to play, hard, as usual. After the game they noticed Steve having an argument with his new player, all of a sudden the new guy smacked Steve across the face and started to storm off. The guys were all laughing at him. Steve ran over to the guy, who had made it to the Mercer side of the rink, he grabbed the guy and swung him around, the ball cap he was wearing fell off and hair, the ball cap was hiding, spilled out. Angel was on his feet, "Damn, that's a girl, she hit hard." He rubbed his shoulder.

Jerry started walking over to Steve and the girl, he heard them arguing, "I told you not to do that!" Steve was yelling.

"You don't own me, if I want to look at other guys, I will!" She pulled away from him, "I am sick of you trotting me around like you prize pony! You're a son of a bitch!"

"Well you want to ogled him, there he is!" He pointed toward Bobby.

Jerry turned and looked at Bobby; he never really liked a lot of attention off the ice, but on the ice was ok.

"You fuckin' jerk, Steve! I don't want to see you again and if you come by my place with a sob story I will have my father beat the shit out of you, got it!"

Steve nodded, "That's fine with me bitch, just make sure you watch your back!" Steve started to walk away.

"Like I'm supposed to be afraid of you!" She stormed off.

Bobby went over to Steve, "So what was that all about?"

Steve turned toward him, "We've been dating for a couple of weeks and she was being difficult. I told her that I wanted a kiss and she smacked me; then she told me I was being a jerk. Well you heard the rest of it; hell everyone heard the rest of it."

"What was the shit about there he is look?"

"Oh, she made a comment about how you played and your muscles. She wanted to know who you and your brothers were, I kind of flipped." Steve actually looked like he was getting angry at the thought of it.

"When you don't know how to keep your women happy, what do you expect?"

Steve punched him in the back of the head. Bobby turned around and started to pummel him. Angel told Jack to stay there and he and Jerry took off across the ice to join the fight. After they were done and everyone was headed back over to the bench, they noticed Jack wasn't there, "Shit, where did he go!" Yelled Bobby, "Get your gear and let's go find him."

"Mom is going to kill us." Jerry was panicked.

They went running, split up and went to search for Jack.

After an hour of searching the guys met up outside the house. When they got there they heard music and laughter, "What's up in there?"

They all went into the house and saw Evelyn dancing in the kitchen. They looked at each other and went in the kitchen. They saw Evelyn humming and dancing with the music, Jack was sitting on the counter licking a spoon and the girl from the rink standing next to Jack.

"Hey ma, we're home." Jerry said over the music.

"Where have you been? What happened to keeping an eye on Jack?" She said turning the music down.

"We sort of got into an argument with Steve and his buddies, we told him to stay where he was. It's not our fault if he didn't listen…" Bobby said getting annoyed.

"Don't use that tone with me Bobby Mercer, I taught you better."

"Sorry Ma. How did he get here, we looked every where for him?"

Jack spoke quietly, "Lisa found me and brought me home." Bobby glared at him

"Why are you looking at him like that? He ran because you guys scared him. I found him wandering around; he was lost and didn't know where he lived. When he told me he lived with Evelyn Mercer, I knew where to bring him. Your mom asked me if I wanted to help make cookies and here we are." She smiled defiantly at Bobby.

Bobby glared at her, "And you are?"

She put her hand out, "Lisa Marshall and your Bobby Mercer, hot head."

Evelyn spoke up, "Bobby, you don't know how long Jack would have been out there and where he would have gone if he hadn't found Lisa." She put her hand on his shoulder, he began to calm down.

"Thank you for bringing our brother home." He walked toward her, Jack tightened as he approached.

Lisa turned and put her arm around him, "He's not going to hurt you, he was just worried about you. People sometimes yell when they worry."

Jack nodded and Bobby could tell he was calming down; he slid off of the counter, "I'm sorry I made you worry." Then he went over to Evelyn, "Can I take a bath?"

"Of course, come on I'll make sure you have a lot of bubbles." She smiled at Jack, "Nice to meet you Lisa. If you want to wait, I would love it if you would stay for dinner."

"Of course, but is it ok if I call my dad and tell him where I'm going to be?"

"Go ahead, sweetie. Boys be nice while I'm gone. I will only be upstairs, so I will hear everything." She gave the all a serious look and went upstairs with Jack.

Lisa walked over to the phone and dialed. All the guys went into the living room, except Bobby he sat down at the table.

"Dad, is it ok if I eat at a friend's house tonight? The Mercers'. Yes, you know Evelyn, you met her when we moved in. No dad, they aren't bad guys. Didn't you tell me that you did that too? Yes, home right after. Yes, dad. Love you too, see you in the morning." She hung up and jumped when she turned around to see Bobby sitting at the bar.

"So where's your mother?" Bobby asked not looking up.

"She died when I was young, it's been dad and I ever since."

"You said you would see him in the morning, why?"

"Aren't we getting a little nosy, Mercer?" She sat down across the bar from him.

He looked up at her and couldn't help but smile, she was good-looking. Dark brown hair, light brown eyes and an average face.

She blushed and smiled back, she wasn't used to this much attention, "Ok you win. He works nights, so I will see him in the morning. He just asked me to have one of you walk me home."

"He doesn't trust us, does he?"

"He's heard some stories about the Mercer boys and he worries about me, but he met your mom and he respects her for taking in troubled boys. So there won't be any problems."

Bobby stood up, "I could start dinner to surprise mom." He was staring into the cabinet, "But what should I make?"

"If you have tuna, cream soup and some sort of noodle, you could make tuna casserole."

Bobby looked and found everything she said to find, "Are you going to help or sit and watch?"

"I'll sit and watch."

Bobby turned and looked at her, shocked, "You'll what?"

She giggled, "Ok, I suppose I could help. So Mercer is everything I hear about you guys true?" She asked while they started dinner.

"Probably, we aren't saints that's why mom adopted us."

"Is she planning on adopting Jack, he seems like a nice kid. You scare him."

"I know, I don't mean to." He turned away from her to drain the noodles.

"You've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes." She touched his shoulder.

He turned to look at her and she saw the same look she had seen earlier but softer, "We have all been hurt, in many ways, but we handle it."

Lisa put her hand on his shoulder, while she looked in his eyes, "You shouldn't have to do it alone. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm a good listener."

"Ok, but this pan is hot." He was holding the pan of noodles. She moved so he could put the noodles in the casserole dish, mix it and put it in the oven. When he was finished he went to the sink to wash is hands and winced. She grabbed his wrists, "Did you burn them?" She rubbed his hands softly. He was so surprised by her concern, he tried to pull away. She saw the redness before he pulled away, "You burned your hands."

"I've had worse, it doesn't even hurt."

She looked at him again, "Does Evelyn have a first aid kit?"

"In the cabinet, what kind of person would she be if she had three boys and didn't have a first aid kit?"

Lisa got the kit and told him to sit down. He did, he figured there was no reason to fight with her. She sat down next to him and took his hand, gently applied burn cream and a bandage. Then took his other hand, starting to do the same when Bobby spoke, "So is what Steve told me true?"

"That he's an asshole, yes that's true." She giggled.

He smiled, "I know that, but I'm talking about what he said that you said about me?"

"Yes, nice muscles, excellent at hockey and ….."

"So what did you do?" She was interrupted by Evelyn's voice.

Lisa noticed that the bandage what already on, but she was still holding Bobby's hand. She let it go and started packing up the first aid kit.

"Nothing to worry about, I just burned my hands a little on a pot, but Lisa fixed it. See..," he flipped his hands over so she could see his palms, "We started supper for you, and it's in the oven."

Evelyn grabbed her chest, smiling, "Will miracles never cease. My Bobby made dinner without being asked." She turned to Lisa who blushed the second their eyes met, "Did you call your dad, honey?"

"Yes Evelyn, he said it was ok as long as one of the guys walked me home, he has to work tonight."

"That's ok; I think Bobby can handle that. Ok, Bobby?"

"Ok ma. I'm going to watch the game, if it's ok?"

"You go ahead. Thank you for starting dinner."

He smiled at both of them and went to join his brothers.

Evelyn went over to Lisa, "Come on honey, let's go sit outside for a minute you look a little warm."

That made her cheeks turn a darker shade of red, "Ok." She followed Evelyn onto the back steps.

Evelyn sat down and patted the space next to her, "So you like my Bobby, don't you?"

Lisa stammered, "Well, um, maybe, um I guess so."

"I have never, in all my years he has been with me, seen him let anyone touch him like you were in the kitchen. Maybe myself and, sometimes, his brothers, but no one else." She looked at Lisa, who was concentrating on the traffic she could see on the street. Evelyn touched her shoulder, Lisa turned and looked at her, "Bobby is stubborn, has a violent temper, does a lot to get in trouble and he will do anything he can get away with. He has been hurt deeply in his life, physically and emotionally, he has built a wall up around himself that sometimes I can't break through."

"Evelyn, I don't mean to interrupt you, but why are you telling me this?"

Evelyn put her hand on Lisa's, "I am telling you because if you truly have feelings for him you need to know what to expect from him. You saw his emotions change in the kitchen earlier. He tries to be gentle but sometimes he doesn't know how. Now I am not saying he hasn't had girlfriends, I didn't like many of them, but I don't think he cared about them or if he even knew how to. So be careful, if you do have feelings for him and plan to try to explore them, take it slow and don't back him into a corner. Ok?"

Lisa nodded, "Ok Evelyn, but I don't know if he even likes me."

"Let's get two things straight, One, please, if you feel comfortable, call me ma and two, I know my son, he had feeling for you but I don't think he knows it yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for Chapter 2, but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:Of course, I don't own anything except the people and places that I created.**

When they heard the timer go off, they went back inside and met up with all the Mercer clan.

"So what were you ladies talking about looked so serious?" Jerry asked with a childish gin on his face.

Evelyn smirked, "Were you spying?"

"No, just looked out to see where you were?"

"Girl talk and how we will probably take Jackie out to get some new clothes and a haircut before school starts, if it is ok with Lisa's father."

At that there was a knock on the door and Angel went to answer it. He came back in the kitchen, "Lisa, it's for you; he said he's your father."

Lisa went into the living room and reappeared a few seconds later with a man who stood about six feet tall, had dark hair with some white at the temples and the same eyes as Lisa, "Evelyn, my father wanted to thank you and meet everyone. This is Jerry, Angel, Bobby, Jack and you know Ms. Mercer."

"Daniel Marshall, it's nice to meet all of you. Evelyn is this really ok with you? I don't want my daughter imposing on anyone." Her father said in a deep voice.

"No imposition at all, your daughter is a lovely girl. It's nice to have another female around for once."

"I worry with her mom being gone and all, thank you very much."

"Anytime Daniel. She is welcome anytime and you as well. Our door is always open, if you need to talk, single parent to single parent. We will also make sure that she gets home safely, she mentioned that you have to work tonight."

"I appreciate that and I might take you up on the talking offer. Good night."

Lisa walked him out. While she was gone Evelyn spoke, "It must be hard on him, raising a girl all alone. No wonder she seems so rough around the edges."

"You can help with that and you know you're going to love having her around after being with us all the time." Jerry made a sweeping motion with his arm meaning all the guys, "Plus Jackie seems to like her, too." He ruffled Jack's hair.

When Lisa came back in they all sat down for dinner, said grace and ate. Everyone commented on how good dinner was, telling Bobby he should cook more. When they were finished, they cleared the table and went to play a game with Jack. Lisa stayed to help Evelyn with the dishes.

Bobby came into the kitchen, "Ma, why don't you go and relax, I'll help with the dishes."

Evelyn winked at Lisa out of the corner of her eye, "What do I owe this honor, dinner and dishes. Bobby, are you sick?"

"No, but you've had a full day and I think you need to relax."

"Is that the only reason?" She smiled at him, while drying her hands.

"Ma…."

"Ok, I'm going. Tell me before you leave to walk Lisa home."

"I will." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"You're a good boy, Bobby."

"I know, tell everyone else that." He smiled at her and walked over to the sink to start drying dishes.

With the two of them doing the cleaning it only took them about ten minutes to get done. They went into the living room and Evelyn stood up, Lisa gave her a hug, "Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime, sweetie. Have a good night." She kissed Lisa's cheek.

"You too." Lisa said good-bye to the guys and tossled Jack's hair as she left.

Bobby closed the door behind them; they were alone in the street.

Lisa started walking toward her house and he walked beside her, "Do you want to go for ice cream?" She said quietly.

"Ice cream, it's like 25 degrees out here and you want ice cream?"

"Ok, we won't go. I have some at the house, I'll get some there." She turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Bobby thought, 'I'll never understand women. They always complain about their weight and this one wants to go for ice cream. It's cold out here, she must be nuts.'

Lisa thought, 'I don't really want ice cream, you dope. I want to spend time with you. If we get ice cream, we have to spend time together while we eat it. Maybe he doesn't like me.'

They were four blocks from the Mercer house when she stopped, "This is it," she pointed to what looked like a light blue house, almost the same as the Mercer house.

"Nice," was all Bobby could think to say.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee or cocoa?"

"Sure coffee sounds good."

They walked up the stoop and into the house. She took his coat and hung it up with hers. They went into the kitchen, "Should you call ma and tell her you're staying for coffee?"

"No she knows I can take care of myself."

Lisa made the coffee and poured out two mugs worth. They both sat down at a little table in the kitchen.

"So how are your hands feeling?" She asked sipping from the mug.

"Fine." He was looking around the room, "Did you decorate all of this?"

"My dad helped, but it was my idea."

"It's nice, you did a good job."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"What is that for?"

"I don't have a lot of guys my age complimenting me. They think just because I play sports as hard as they do and I'm not a girlie-girl I don't need them."

"I don't think that and neither do my brothers. By the way, they you for helping with Jack earlier and for helping with dinner."

"No problem, I like helping."

"What were you going to say before at ma's when we were interrupted?"

"When, what?" She was pretending she didn't remember.

"You were sitting next to me holding my hand." He moved his chair closer and put his hand in hers, "You said yes, nice muscles, excellent at hockey and. Then ma walked in, what were you going to say?" He stared into her eyes.

'Oh, those eyes are going to be the death of me. When he looks at me I melt inside, I want to hold him, have him hold me; he looks into my soul.'

"I was going to say," she stroked his cheek with her hand. "Such a handsome face, but those eyes." She spoke like she was lost in his eyes, "So much hurt and hate yet caring like a wounded puppy." She pulled her hands away and took a big drink of her coffee. "Sorry I have a big problem with honesty, I get it from my dad." She started to blush again. She had never blushed this much over one guy.

Bobby stood up, she thought, 'oh great I spooked him.' He lifted the back of his shirt exposing his back and some nasty scars, "This is what I got from my dad."

She stood up and ran her fingers lightly over on of the worst scars. She felt herself starting to cry, he turned around and took her hand. He noticed she was crying, "Are you crying for me? They don't hurt anymore."

"Not for you, for the childhood you lost. Bobby, how, why?"

He brought his hand up and wiped away the tears; then led her to the couch in the living room and sat down with her.

"I haven't shown anyone but ma and my brothers those scars. You're a special girl; I knew it when I first met you at the house tonight. I feel different around you, I care about you. I want to get to know you better, is that ok with you?"

She nodded, afraid if she spoke she would start to cry again.

They both got up and she walked him to the door.

"You lock up and here's our phone number if you need us. Call anytime, ok?"

"Ok, thanks."

She gave him a hug and he hugged her back, not really wanting to let go but he did, "Good night, sweetie. Sleep tight."

"You to Bobby." She closed the door and watched him leave through the window. She went up to her room after she double checked the locks on the doors and windows. Her heart was beating very fast, 'I can't believe those eyes, there is so much hurt inside them. I wonder if he will ever let me in.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally up, I am going to try to update again today if my fingers hold out. Thank you to all who reviewed and told me what you thought of this story.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the things that came out of my own imagination.**

It had been a couple of days since Lisa had seen Bobby or the Mercers, but today she was going with Evelyn and Jack to get clothes. Her father had given her $150 to get some new clothes, hoping Evelyn would help her get some girl clothes. When Lisa got to the Mercer house she knocked, someone inside yelled come in, so she went inside. What she saw was funny, three semi-grown men rolling around on the floor wrestling with each other. Then she saw Jack come flying off the couch on to the back of Angel, who yelped, grabbed him and started tickling him. Lisa couldn't help but laugh until the guys stopped and looked at her, "Oops"

"Laughing at us could get you hurt." Angel looked up and smiled.

"No, no you go ahead and play, I'll just watch."

Jerry sat up, "Girl, what are you wearing?"

She was wearing baggy jeans, a baggy t-shirt with a flannel over it, baseball cap and a light blue parka, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing, it's comfortable?" She looked down at her clothes.

"Well to start you can't tell you're a girl unless you look at your face. You're very pretty, but you can't tell if you hide it." Bobby slapped him in the back of the head.

She looked down at the floor, "Maybe people would look at me funny, I don't ever dress like that, clothes that are a little tighter but not revealing. How am I suppose to do what I like to do if I dress up all the time?"

Jack popped up under her face, "I like the way you dress."

She smiled at that, "At least someone does." She gave him a kiss on his cheek, he blushed.

She walked toward the kitchen, no Evelyn, she turned to walk out and ran right into Bobby, "Sorry," she looked up.

"No problem, I've been hit harder than that. Could you do me a favor when you go out?"

"Sure, what do you need?" She started to look up, but trying not to look at his eyes, she would get lost in his them and she knew it.

"I need you to get me a shirt for a party tonight."

She was shocked at his request, "You want me to what?"

"Get me a shirt, something you like. Here is $50. Mom would get a shirt, but she still thinks I'm ten. Please, please, please."

How could she resist, she knew she was losing her head and her heart to him, "Ok, anything special?"

"No, not really, like I said something you would like, uh, to see me in." He went in the living room and yelled up the stairs to Evelyn, "Ma, Lisa is here and ready to go."

Evelyn yelled down, "Ok, be right down."

They were gone to the mall for about 3 hours, they got everything they needed and more, "Ma, thank you for taking me with you. I love being able to shop with another woman, not just my dad."

"Well, I loved it too." She hugged Lisa.

"Ma, can you help me with something tonight?"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"There is a party everyone is going to tonight; I want to know if you can help me with my hair and makeup? I want to look like a girl."

"And what do you plan to wear?"

"That's a secret till before I leave. Will you help me?"

"Of course, I love it that I get to make up a girl for once."

"I've got to go, please give this to Bobby for me." She gave Jack and Evelyn hugs and left very happy.

"So Jackie, you saw what she is going to wear, didn't you?"

Jack nodded.

"Can you tell me?"

"Nope, it's a secret."

"Ok you keep your secret, I'll see it later."

Just then Bobby and Jerry walked in the backdoor and hugged her, "So did you get everything you needed?" Bobby said looking in the bags

"I think this is what you are looking for?" She handed him a bag.

"She got it for me!"

Evelyn handed him $10 change, "I would like to see it, for you please?"

"Lisa didn't show you?"

"No, Lisa and Jack went off and did some shopping of their own. They also got his haircut, what do you to think of it?"

Jack's hair was short on the sides and spiked on top.

Jerry put his hand on the spikes, "Not bad, so what did you buy?"

Jack started pulling clothes out of the bags, he looked like a kid in a candy store; smiling more and more with every new piece of clothing.

Bobby sounded extremely uninterested, "So what did Lisa buy?" He looked between Jack and Evelyn.

Evelyn shrugged, "Sorry honey, she wouldn't let me see a lot of it, but Jack did."

Bobby looked at Jack, "So?"

"Can't tell you, she made me promise."

"Why did she do that?"

Jack pointed to Jerry. Jerry looked shocked, "What did I do?"

"You said if she dressed different she would look more like a girl."

"But, but…"

"Jerry, you didn't?" From the look you could tell Evelyn was disappointed.

"Sorry, mom, next time I see her I'll apologize. I promise."

"You had better, that was hurtful I'm sure."

Jerry left the room and Jack started bringing his clothes upstairs.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bobby leaned up against the counter.

"What is it, Bobby?"

"I showed her my scars the other night, when I walked her home."

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"No, she said she got honesty from her father, I told her I got them from mine. She cried, mom, she really cried for me." He put his head down, "I told her I wanted to get to know her better."

"Well, do you. I mean want to get to know her better?"

"I do, but I don't want to hurt her. I always seem to hurt the people I get close to. I have even hurt you, too."

"Bobby, honey," she put her arm around his shoulders, "You can only be you, all of yourself, and see what she does. I have seen every side of you and I still love you. Just take it slow, don't scare her and do what you feel is right."

"Ok mom. I need to go get ready for the party."

"Are you eating here?"

"No, we'll get something on our way there, if that's ok?" He smiled at her.

"You know it is, just don't have too much fun."

"I know what you mean and we won't." Bobby left to get changed.

Bobby came downstairs an hour later dressed, shaved and with cologne on. He was wearing the shirt Lisa had bought for him. He found his mother, "So what do you think?" Lisa had bought him a royal blue, muscle shirt and a white, over shirt with different blue stripes in it; he added pressed black jeans to finish the look.

"Bobby are those the shirts Lisa bought you?"

"Yes." He did a little twirl and Evelyn couldn't help but giggle.

"She picked out some nice shirts and of course you a handsome boy. Did you shave? What are you up to, Bobby Mercer?"

"Nothing I'm going to have a good time and maybe try to impress some people."

"Be a good boy and don't break any hearts."

"Not break any, buy maybe catch one." He kissed Evelyn on the cheek and went out the backdoor. Not ten minutes later there was a knock on the front door, when Evelyn answered it Lisa was standing there with a couple of bags, "Are you ready for this, mom?"

"Let's get started. Are you looking to impress anyone special?" She let Lisa into the house.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Let's do this in the kitchen, in case we make a mess." She led Lisa into the kitchen.

Lisa smiled at Jack sitting on the counter, "Did you keep our secret?"

"Yep, just like you told me."

"You're a good kid." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and he blushed.

"Ok," Evelyn said, "let's get started."

Twenty minutes later Lisa's hair and makeup were done, "I think you're a beautiful girl and now you're going to be the prettiest girl at the party."

Lisa blushed, but you couldn't see it under her makeup. Lisa turned to Jack, "So what do you think?"

"It's ok, but you still have to change."

"Oh yea, thank you for reminding me. Can I use your room mom?"

"Sure I can't wait to see how you look."

After primping and pressing, Lisa thought she looked good, different but good. She came down the stairs, "Wow wee!" Angel was coming in the front door.

At his yell Evelyn and Jack came into the living room, she stopped when she saw Lisa, "Mom, please say something. You're scaring me."

"You are more beautiful than any other woman I have seen." Evelyn turned and saw Angel, "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the party.'

"I came home for my wallet and I got to see the show." He smiled at Lisa.

"Well since your home you can escort Lisa to the party. Ok?"

"Sure, anything to have a pretty girl on my arm." He helped Lisa on with her coat and took her hand, "I'll take care of her ma, and don't worry." They said goodbye and left.

They were a block away from the party, "I need to go ahead, if Sophie sees me with you she'll hurt me, no offense." He ran ahead.

Lisa continued to walk to the party, when she got there she went in. It was an old rec center someone had fixed up to have parties in. It looked nice, streamers, balloons, punch (probably spiked) and loud music. She hung up her coat and slowly walked into the room. She was waiting for someone to laugh or say something stupid about the way she is dressed, but nothing. No one seemed to notice, except the one person she didn't want to notice, Steve. He came over to her, "You look like a real girl, nice."

"Fuck off, Steve."

"You can't even be nice when I pay you a compliment, damn bitch."

"I have always been a girl; you just weren't man enough to see it."

Steve threw his hand up in the air and went to grab her, but he was stopped by two hands holding onto his, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was Jerry.

"Mercer, mind your own business!"

"Are you going to make me?" Jerry smiled, "Ya know Lisa was right, you aren't man enough especially if you were going to hit a woman."

At that Angel and Sophie came up behind Jerry, "Got a problem?"

"No, Steve here was just leaving." Steve's eyes kept darting between the two of them. He might be able to handle one Mercer, but not two, "Yea, I couldn't get with a loser like her anyway." He walked away in a huff.

"Come on, we'll go get something to drink, by the way, sorry about what I said earlier. You clean up nice." He smiled, kissed her hand and put it on his arm; they went to find the punch.

"So what made you come here, looking like this?

"No reason." She sipped on her punch and looked around, "Jerry, do you dance?"

"Yea, do you want to?"

"Yes." They went out on the floor and started dancing. They were good, people stopped to watch. A slow song came on; they looked at each other and walked off the dance floor. They weren't standing there for long when a girl came over and asked Jerry to dance.

Lisa went out the backdoor of the building to think. 'Where is he? Didn't mom say he was going to be here? This is stupid, why did I dress up, try to be someone I'm not?' She looked down at her outfit, a red dress with spaghetti straps, little higher than the knee, red shoes and a black lace sweater tied under her breasts. 'I look like a girlie girl. Ugh!' She shook from the cold, but she didn't want to go back in.

She heard someone come out the door, but she ignored them. She felt warm arms around her waist, when she touched the hands they felt familiar. She looked down at them; they were callous from hard work and had some scars on the knuckles, "Bobby Mercer."

"How did you know?"

"Your hands." She leaned back into his chest.

"You look beautiful tonight. Was this your secret with Jack?"

"Uh huh, he saw it before anyone else, said it made me look good. She turned to face Bobby, but didn't let him move his hands. She looked him over, "You look good tonight, too."

"Thanks to you." He smiled at her.

"We should go back in; people will wonder where we are."

"Ok, if that's what you want." But he made no attempt to move and neither did she.

Jerry and Angel came out the backdoor, "There you are and, oh, it's not only you." They smiled at the two of them.

Bobby took Lisa's hand, "We were just going inside." They went inside and sat down at one of the tables.

"Why did you get so upset when the guys came out?"

"I don't know, I just did. I wanted to be alone with you."

"You did?" She was genuinely surprised.

"I told you the other night that I wanted to get to know you better, you didn't have a hint that I liked you?"

"I thought maybe, even hoped." She smiled at him, "but I have to leave you for a minute, mother nature calls."

He kissed the palm of her hand, "Come back soon."

"Keep spoiling me like this and I may never leave." She had a dreamy look on her face.

"That's what I'm hoping." She turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up and running in record time. This isn't the end I have many chapter running around in my head. Please review.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers or anything to do with the movie.**

When Lisa came out of the restroom, she saw Bobby talking to another girl. She grabbed the first person she say, "Who's that girl that Bobby Mercer is talking to?"

"That's his girlfriend, last time I knew." He went back to dancing.

She started to storm over to Bobby, but before she got there she saw flames in his eyes and she over heard, "Girl I told you to leave me along, you're a loon."

"Bobby, you love me, you just haven't called. Why baby?"

"We went out once; you followed me around like a puppy. I told you I wanted nothing to do with you. Go away before I call the cops, bitch!" He was getting pissed.

'Ok, Lisa, mom told you about this. His emotions change fast. Don't let it scare you. Go help him.'

She came up next to Bobby and slid her arm around his waist, "Did you miss me?" He turned and glared at her, 'Remember it is not meant for you.' She leaned up and kissed him full on the lips, needing to close her eyes so she wouldn't see his. To her surprise he started to kiss her back. She didn't want to, but she broke the kiss; looking at the girl, "So who is she?"

"I'm his girlfriend, who are you?"

"Well considering I'm standing here with my arm around him and kissing him, I think you are wrong, miss. Now run along back to the playground." She shooed her with her hand.

"I'm his girlfriend!" She stomped her foot, "And you're a whore!"

A crowd was starting to grow around them. Jerry, Angel and Sophie made their way over to Bobby and Lisa. Angel whispered to Bobby, "Not this psycho bitch again, you want me to have Sophie handle her like last time?"

"No, I think Lisa has this one." He turned and smiled at his brothers. They looked at him as if to say "explain later." Lisa pulled her arm away from Bobby's waist, "Did you call me a whore?"

"If the shoe fits, you know."

"I know why Bobby left you."

"Why's that?" The girl put her hands on her hips.

"Not enough woman." The whole crowd 'Ooooohhhh'd' at the same time.

"For what?"

"You're not only a psycho, you dumb too. Not enough woman to keep all this man happy." She ran her hands over Bobby's chest. She swore she saw his eyes roll up a little.

"Well, I hear you're spreading it for half the guys here."

Bobby started to breathe harder; Jerry and Angel came to stand next to him.

"Calm down honey. I don't want you to get tired out before I get you home."

The breathing stopped and shock covered his face.

She turned back toward the other woman, "Now do you have anymore insults or can I get back to my date?"

"He's my date. Bobby are you leaving with me or staying with her?"

Bobby looked at her defiantly, "I'm staying."

She walked over and smacked him hard across the face. He didn't even have time to react; Lisa had the girl by the hair and was dragging her out the door screaming. Bobby, the guys, Sophie and half the party followed them out. It only took Lisa ten minutes to have the girl crying and crawling home. Lisa called behind her, "Come near my man again and you'll wish I had killed you, fucking psycho bitch!"

She turned around to see everyone staring at her, she yelled, "What the hell are you looking at!"

People moaned and started going inside. Lisa started pacing, trying to calm down. The guys all approached her at the same time, she turned and looked at them like a caged animal, "She shouldn't have touched you, I warned her, and she didn't listen."

They stood back, "It's ok Lisa, she's gone." Jerry was trying to talk calmly.

"It's ok guys, we'll meet you inside in awhile." Bobby pushed his brothers toward the door.

"Ok." They went back inside.

Bobby sat down on the steps and stared at Lisa while she paced, slowing down slightly. She turned toward him, "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"So sexy, but so dangerous."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, "Me dangerous, yea right." Bobby waved his hand for her to come over, she did, "Yessss."

He pulled her down onto his lap, "You kicked her ass."

"I saw the look in your eyes when I started over to you, so I figured I needed to calm you down and get her away from you."

"Were you afraid of what you saw?" He looked down at the pavement.

He felt her change positions, she was straddling his lap. She pulled his face up to hers, "Never."

He smiled, pulled her so close to him it felt like they were one person; then he kissed her with more passion than she had ever felt in her life. He finally broke the kiss, she swore she saw a change in his eyes, "Let's go get you cleaned up and go tell some people how my hero saved me from a psycho."

He smiled, she slowly moved off of his lap and she took his hand, "Did I tell you how good you look tonight?" She was looking at him with bedroom eyes.

"Yes, but getting a compliment from my girl is always a good thing."

She stopped him, "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"If you'll have me?"

"Always." She leaned up and kissed him again; slipping his arm around her waist, they went back into the party.

Lisa went into the bathroom to assess the damage on her face, 'That bitch got some good punches of her own in. Not to bad, maybe a little swollen lip, possibly a black eye later, but nothing to bad.' She went into the stall to get some paper to clean up her makeup; when three girls came in. She knew form what they were saying that they were talking about her.

"I guess that takes Bobby off the market?"

"Yea, but I wouldn't plan on it for long she is as bad as he is."

"What was with her clothes, she never dresses like that. I have seen her around school; she dresses like a guy most of the time."

Giggling they left, but she couldn't help but notice that her face was moist, "Stop it; they were trying to hurt you. So they think you and Bobby are the same, that isn't so bad. You like him and you're going to have to deal with stupid shit sometimes."

She wiped her face easy, not to smudge her makeup and then left. Bobby was waiting for her, "Is that a luxury condo in there, women go in, but it takes them forever to come out?" He stopped smiling and put his hand on her cheek, "Are you ok?" The look on her face bothered him.

She looked at him; her eyes were sad, "Nothing, just some stupid girls talking."

Bobby wanted to cheer her up, "Do you want to dance? I saw you and Jerry dancing earlier, you're a good dancer. I don't dance that well, but for you I'll try."

He would try anything for her, once. She took his hand and led him onto the floor; there was a fast song playing. People were looking at them funny, "I don't usually dance at these things."

"That's ok, do your best." She smiled and started to dance, the song ended and a slow song started. She could have sworn he looked nervous. Lisa put her arms around his neck and slowly started to move. Bobby slid his arms around her waist and moved with her. In her shoes she was almost as tall as him; she was only a couple of inches shorter without heels. She nuzzled his neck while they danced wanting to remember his smell, always.

The song ended, "Do you want to get out of here, my feet are starting to hurt from these shoes." She looked tired, too.

"Ok, let's tell the guys that we're leaving."

They found Jerry and Angel, told them they were leaving and they all left together.

Angel wouldn't stop teasing Lisa about her right hook, "Wham you hit her again, it was like something snapped. You like him that much, huh? What do you see in him?" He playfully punched Bobby in the shoulder.

Bobby rubbed his shoulder, "Hey, don't make me sick killer on you." He laughed.

"Here's my house, see you guys later." She gave Bobby a kiss, waved to the others and went inside.

"So Bobby what's up?"

Bobby turned his head toward Jerry, "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, you were giving each other goggly eyes before she punched that chick out. Give it up, if you can't tell your brothers who can you tell?"

"He's hot for her bod!" Angel said playfully.

Bobby spoke softly, like he didn't want anyone to hear but them, "I don't know, I haven't ever felt like this about anyone before. There have been other girls, you know that, but I haven't ever felt like this about any of them."

They all stopped talking and walked, then out of nowhere Jerry spoke, "I know what it is that's different." They were a couple of houses from home. Angel was antsy, "Then tell us."

"She wasn't afraid of you. Think about it, you were pissed at Doris when she first came over to you, but Lisa didn't back down form that look you get; the look that can make some grown men cower."

Bobby thought for a second, "I think your right, I look at most people like that they run and hide, they sure as hell wouldn't touch me, let alone kiss me. She did, I don't think she was afraid and if she was she didn't show me." He high fived his brothers.

"So do you care about her?" Angel asked.

"Ya, does the oldest Mercer have a girl he can love as much as she loves him?" Jerry threw in.

"I think so guys, I really think so."

They all walked in the house and locked the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**You know the way it works, I don't own anything that isn't mine. Enjoy!**

About a month had gone by, Lisa and Bobby had seen each other almost everyday. He was very over-protective of her, she walked to school with the guys, walked home with the guys and when her father had to work Bobby called at least twice a night to make sure she was ok and to say goodnight.

She hadn't seen him in about three days, he had ended up in jail for something; he tried to keep her out of it so she didn't know why he was there.

The guys were waiting for Jack to get out of school, "Why did they keep him?" Angel asked impatiently.

"He got in trouble for fighting, probably something he learned from his brothers."

The voice came from behind, but they knew who it was. They turned to see Lisa wearing tight, hip-hugger jeans, a red baby doll t-shirt, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and a light-weight jacket.

"Girl I have to admit the change in clothes is extremely nice." Jerry commented

"I'll wait for Jack, you two go ahead."

"You sure." Angel jumped off the steps.

She nodded. They both gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. She sat down and started reading her social studies homework.

Little hands came over her eyes, "Guess who."

"Is it Principal Snyder?"

"No, it's me, where are my brothers?" Jack looked over her shoulder.

"They went home; I told them I'd walk you home. It's always nice to walk home with a cute guy holding my hand." She smiled, grabbed her books and stood up, "Let's go before mom starts to worry."

They started to walk off the playground, but were stopped by a couple of thugs.

"Let's just go the other way." They turned around; two more men blocked their way.

She knelt down in front of Jack, "You run home, get the guys and bring them back here as fast as you can."

"But I don't want to leave you." He was starting to cry.

"If you don't run now, you may not get a chance." She stood up, "Run, Jack, now!"

He ran toward the gate, one of the guys grabbed him by the backpack. He slipped out of the shoulder straps and kept running, not looking back.

Lisa held onto her books, turning her head from side to side, trying to see all of them, "What do you want?"

One of them spoke up, "You humiliated my sister and now you have to pay."

"Who's your sister?"

"Doris."

"Who?" The name didn't ring a bell

"The girl you beat up at the party before school started back up."

"Oh, her. It took you this long to get the balls to come after me." She smiled trying not to show she was scared out of her mind.

"I've been waiting for the right time, when the Mercer goons weren't around. That Bobby really likes you, maybe not after I get done."

She was starting to show she was scared, physically shaking.

Back at the house; the guys were sitting on the porch steps welcoming Bobby home when they saw Jack running up.

"I thought you said Lisa was waiting for him?" Bobby looked confused and angry.

They ran up to meet Jack.

"What's going on? Where is Lisa?" Bobby grabbed him, he yelped, but spoke fast, "The playground, four mean-looking guys, she told me to run, told me to get you."

Bobby and the others were pissed, "Jack get in the house, tell mom what's going on."

They took off running toward the school, while Jack ran inside.

The four guys kept getting closer, as an attempt to escape she threw her books at them and ran. One guy caught her, his breath stunk like onions, "You stink!" She yelled in his face.

He wrenched her arm back and she heard a pop. She screamed and fell to the ground, at that, they took turns punching and kicking her. She felt red hot pain surge through her body and could feel bones breaking. After what felt like an eternity they stopped, she lay there curled up in a ball; Doris' brother leaned down and pulled her face up by her hair, "Now I'll make sure that the Mercers never look at you the same again."

She saw a steel glint near her eye, then a new surge of pain. She screamed so loud the guys heard it as they approached; it only made them run faster. By the time they got to the playground all they saw was a lump on the ground. They approached slowly and then quicker when they realized it was Lisa. She lay on her side with a pool of blood around her head. She looked like she wasn't moving; Jerry leaned down and checked her pulse, "She's still alive, but barely."

Bobby knelt down next to her and tried to put her head in his lap, she screamed. He turned her head and almost screamed himself, "They cut her face, my god, they cut her face."

The cut was deep; he could see bone and tissue under the skin, "We have to get her help, now!" Bobby tried to pick her up, her arm fell limp and he swore he felt ribs sticking out. She screamed and attempted to fight back, weakly.

An ambulance pulled up at the fence, "Good 'ole mom to the rescue!" Angel yelled because Evelyn was coming toward them with the EMTs. Bobby put Lisa down on the gurney and turned to Evelyn, "They hurt her bad, mom. Blood, broken bones. I wasn't here."

He laid his head on her shoulder and she held him, "They are taking her to Sacred Heart, we'll follow them there and call Daniel. Let's get in the car, come on." She motioned for the others to come with them.

Bobby was staring out the window when Daniel Marshall came into the waiting room, "What the hell is going on, where is my daughter?"

Evelyn stood up, "Daniel, calm down, she's in surgery."

"None of this would have happened if she hadn't been with your sons." He had his finger in her face.

Jerry and Angel got up to stand next to their mother. Jack got up quietly and pulled on Daniel's jacket. Daniel looked down at him, "She is my friend and my brothers would not hurt her."

Evelyn pulled Jack toward her, "Out of the mouths of babe, Mr. Marshall."

Daniel was pacing in the waiting room, Bobby never looked away from the window, Jack was asleep on Evelyn's lap and Jerry and Angel took turns asking any nurse or doctor that went by what was happening. Finally after about two hours, a doctor came out to see all of them, "Evelyn, are you responsible for the girl they brought in?"

Evelyn turned toward him, "No Dr. Jarvis, this is her father, Daniel Marshall. Daniel, this is Dr. Jarvis."

They shook hands, "So doctor what happened?"

"All I can tell you is what I was told. She was jumped by four guys, they hurt her pretty bad, I won't lie to you."

At that Bobby's shoulders slumped lower; Evelyn put Jack on the chair and went to hold Bobby.

"What is wrong with her, is she ok?" Daniel was growing impatient.

"Yes and no. We fixed her up, but there could be problems. Her left arm was dislocated and broken, she had three broken ribs, bruises, cuts, a fractured pelvic bone, her hands have severe defense wounds on them and we stitched up the wound on her face."

"The wound on her face, what do you mean?"

"It looked like it was made intentionally, it was deep and precise. She may lose the muscle movement on that side of her face and she may want plastic surgery to correct it."

Daniel shot the Mercers a dirty look, "Can I see her?"

"Of course, follow me."

He followed the doctor. The guys were all shocked, "If we had stayed with her this wouldn't have happened."

Jerry was near tears, Angel started punching his palm, "We'll get them for her, someone will talk and then we do what we do best."

Daniel came out after a few minutes, "She's awake and she wants to see you, Evelyn." He had tears in his eyes, anybody could see he was trying to hold them back, "I don't really like it, but you are like her family now and she will need all of us to get through this."

Evelyn put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm, we're here for you and her."

"She's my little girl, she's hurt so bad and all she could say was that she was sorry to make me worry. She doesn't know what her face looks like; I think it best if we don't tell her. I need to go back to work."

"We'll stay with her until you get back."

"Thank you." He left the waiting room.

Evelyn went in the room quietly, what she saw made her want to cry. Lisa had a cast on her arm, some restraining corset around her pelvic area, an IV, a catheter, her hands were bandaged and she had a large bandage on her face. Her left eye was swollen shut and there was still dried blood in her hair. She walked over and touched her cheek, "Lisa, sweetheart, are you awake?"

She opened her eye, "Mom, is Jack ok?"

"Yes he's fine. That's how the boys found you."

"Are they ok?" Fear crossed her face.

"They're fine or as fine as they can be after finding you hurt." She stroked her cheek, not wanting to touch anywhere else; she didn't want to hurt her.

"Mom, is it bad? I mean am I hurt bad?"

"Do you want the truth or so you want me to tell you what will make you feel better?"

"Tell me the truth, please." She shut her eye.

"It doesn't look good, but you will heal, your young." She could see her starting to cry, but she held it back. Why?

"I want to see the guys before the pills they gave me kick in, ok?"

"Ok, I'll send them in."

"Not, Jackie, I don't want him seeing me like this. It might scare him."

"Ok, dear, that's fine. I love you, dear."

"Me too."

Evelyn went out to the waiting room, the second she came in the guys stood up, Jack was still sleeping, "She wants to see you." Angel made a move toward Jack, "Not Jackie, she doesn't want him to see her like that." He nodded and they went to her room.

When they walked into the room Angel gasped and covered his mouth, they had all been hurt, but he had never seen a girl hurt like that. They all walked over to the bed, she opened her eye, "Hi guys."

She tried to smile and went pale, she closed her eye.

"Maybe we should call the doctor." Jerry made a move toward the door.

She grabbed his arm, "I'm fine, and it just hurts a little." She put her bandaged hand back on the bed.

Bobby came out of the dark corner, "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Bobby your out! Come here." She motioned for him to sit. He sat next to Angel, closest to the bed. He reached up and stroked her face, she leaned her face on his hand, "Mom says I'm pretty messed up."

"Yea, I'm sorry we didn't get there in time." A tear ran down Bobby's face, she took her right hand and wiped it away.

"Lisa, what happened?" Jerry inquired standing behind Angel.

"Four guys came out of nowhere, I knew what was up and I sent Jack to get you, he didn't need to see that."

'She thought of Jackie first, always thinking of everyone else first,' Bobby thought.

She continued, "He ran and they moved in, they said they had been waiting awhile for this. Waiting for me to be away from the Mercer goons."

Angel and Jerry's eyes flashed anger.

"I tried to run, but the big one grabbed me and when I told him he stunk he did this." She pointed to her left arm, "When I fell, they started punching and kicking me. I tried to fight back, but there were too many and they were big." She yawned and winced, "Then Doris' brother pulled my head up, and he said you guys would never look at me the same, I saw a knife and blacked out from the pain, I guess." She yawned again, but didn't wince this time.

'The pills must be kicking in,' Bobby thought.

She started closing her eye, "Please, tell Jack I'm ok." She fell into a deep sleep, breathing light and slow. The guys left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is shorter than normal, but it was a critical part of the story and deserved to be posted by itself.**

**I don't own anything that I didn't think of myself.**

**_(I'm not going to write the whole senario, you know they all took turns staying with Lisa while she was recovering.)_**

Lisa got up; Bobby was sleeping with his head on the edge of the bed. She moved easy not to wake him, he hardly slept nowadays. She walked slowly to the bathroom, not quite used to the weight of her arm yet. She saw her face in the mirror, she thought, 'I need to see what is under the bandage.'

She took it off slowly, when she got it all off she looked in the mirror and screamed bloody murder.

Bobby come running in, "What's wrong?" He saw the bandage on the floor and guessed.

"My face, why didn't anyone tell me?" She covered her face with her hands and cried, she hadn't cried since it all happened.

He sat down on the floor in front of her and held her, "It will be alright, I promise."

She leaned back and looked at him, "How can you care about me now, I look like a monster." She put her hand over the scar.

He pulled her hand away and ran his fingers over the scar, like she had one to him, "I love you no matter how you look."

She looked at him shocked, "You love me?"

He nodded, "I was afraid to say it until I thought I would lose you. I love you and I don't care who knows it."

"I love you too, Bobby Mercer."

They held each other and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 up. Hope you like it and to all my loyal reviewers; have no worries, what you think will happen may or may not. I don't want to give away to much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the brothers or the mother.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She couldn't get any time alone with Bobby; she wanted to discuss this love thing. Angel made the comment that now she was a true Mercer, scars and all. It made her laugh, something she hadn't done in weeks. The doctors took off the cast and told her to be careful; not only for her arm, but for her ribs they couldn't be wrapped. She was going home today, when Lisa and her father got home all looked normal. When they got inside it was different, a homecoming party thanks to her dad and Evelyn. Music played, drinks were flowing and the barbecue was working overtime. All the guys were here and some of her friends from school; she went to find Evelyn and the guys. She found them out in the yard talking to some of the neighbors. Before she could step off the porch Steve came up to her.

"I don't need your shit now, Steve."

He touched her arm, she flinched, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry that I said all that shit about you. No one deserves what happened to you." He was genuinely sorry.

"That's ok, I knew you were a good guy, you just have trouble showing it same as the rest of us." She gave him a gentle hug, only using her right arm, the left one was still a little sore.

She walked off and she finally made it to the guys, "You all look happy." She smiled at them, a full smile; she didn't even know it could be done. Up until that day the left side of her face was still pretty numb.

Jack came over to her, "You ok?"

"Yes, I would pick you up, honey, but I am still a little sore. How 'bout this?" She knelt down and waved him over. Jack ran up to her and gave him a big hug. She winced and went pale; Angel went to pull Jack away. She put her hand up and he stopped, "Jackie, you know I love you and I love your hugs, but they hurt right now."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't know. No one would let me see you." He started to sniffle, "Are you mad at me?"

"Never! I could never be mad at you. But I'm the one who asked everyone not to let you see me. I didn't want you to get scared of what I looked like." She sat down on the ground so she could see his face better, "Are you mad at me?"

He looked at her, "I could never be mad at you, I love you Lisa. You're like my sister, my real sister. Now I have three brothers and a sister."

She looked at Jack surprised, "What do you mean?"

"While you were in the hospital mom adopted me, now my last name is Mercer."

She was so happy for him she grabbed him and gave him a big hug. He pushed her away slightly, "No big hugs till you feel better."

She laughed so hard she fell over. The guys came over and helped her up. She turned to Evelyn, "How are you doing mom?"

"Great, now that my whole family is together and safe. I see the doctors were wrong, your face muscles are working fine."

"Up until today I could barely feel that side of my face, but…."

"What do you mean up until today?" Bobby interrupted her.

"You heard me, up until today I couldn't feel that side of my face, but I didn't tell anyone. You were all worried enough about me, I didn't want you to worry anymore. I don't want anyone to worry about me anymore. I'll be ok, scarred but ok." She walked away.

Bobby turned to his family, "What did I say?"

"Sometimes you just don't get women." Angel said standing with his arm around Sophie.

"And you do? All you and la vida loca do most of the time is argue."

"Shut up, Bobby, you don't know what you're talking about." Sophie spoke up.

"Was I talking to you? No! So fuck off!"

"Bobby Mercer, what you mouth." Evelyn was getting mad, "Lisa will be fine, she just needs some time to herself, and we have all been hovering for a while. Maybe she needs to think."

"That I can do, I'll give her all the space she needs. I'm outta here."

"Don't be like that." Jerry grabbed his arm; Bobby turned and gave him 'the look'. Jerry instantly let go, "You're being an ass."

"Yea and you look like one." He stormed off, Lisa watched him leave through her bedroom window.

She cried not only because her heart was breaking, but because she was hurting him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please continue to review, I have many more chapters to go. I know this one is short, but there is more to come, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I didn't have many reviews for the last chapter. I know the last chapter was short, but it was a vital part of the story. I am planning on posting at least one more chapter before the night is done. Please review, I just love it so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know, nor have I ever owned anything related to Four Brothers the movie. Damn!**

Time went on; Lisa went to school, came home to chores, homework and a great loneliness. She thought to herself,_ 'Life goes on. I can make it, only finals left and no more school, one less thing to stress me.'_

The pain was still with her everyday, her pills weren't working anymore. _'After dad leaves tonight I'll go see Spanky and get some stronger stuff.'_

Her father left at 10pm to go to work, the second she saw the headlights go passed the house she left. Spanky lived in a pretty bad part of town, but she wasn't afraid. She figured she was already scarred and she had lost Bobby, so what else could happen. As she walked she thought, '_It has been a month since I've seen or heard from Bobby, what is he doing, is he in jail? Who cares! I don't!'_ She knocked on Spanky's door, a man about 22, with long, greasy hair and sneaky, blue eyes answered the door, "Back already."

"Yea, I can't take the pain, I need something stronger."

"This time it will cost ya." He smiled to reveal dirty, broken teeth.

"How much?" She pulled some cash out of her pocket.

"I don't want cash, I want something more valuable than money." He was looking her over from top to bottom.

"But I don't do that for anyone." Her skin crawled at the thought he had.

"You will for me or no pills, who you saving it for anyway, that Mercer fellow?"

She looked shocked, "How did you know?"

"I know everything about my clientele; I like to know who I deal with and who they deal with. No one wants damaged goods. So I'm having a scratch and dent sale, are you buying?"

"Do you have what I want?"

"Yea."

"I want something strong before we do this. I'll do it, but there is nothing stating I have to enjoy it."

"Not a problem, come on in."

She followed him knowing she was sealing her fate the second the door closed.

When they got inside she sat down on the couch, "Give me what I want and the other too."

"Do you think I'm stupid girl; I give you what you want, you kick my ass and leave. You give me what I want, and then you get what you want." He gave her two pills and what smelled like whiskey, "Take these and drink that. You won't feel a thing in about ten minutes."

She did and sat back; fifteen minutes went by and the room was spinning. Spanky came into the room wearing nothing, but a smile, "Are you ready?"

"What did you give me?"

"Make nice pills, so let's make nice." As he walked toward her she cold see how small he was and she guessed why they called him Spanky. She laughed out loud, he asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"You're so small!" She continued to laugh until she felt his hand make contact with her face. She grabbed her face, "If you want these you'll shut up, get naked, lay back and enjoy it, the last part is optional."

She raised her arm but it fell down to the side, "I can't do it, does that mean I get to leave?" She was hoping.

"No I'll help you; I never said you had to participate. Just lay there and shut up." He quickly stripped her and got to business, she just lay there with her eyes closed, praying he would get done quickly.

It did, she opened her eyes as he got off of her. He threw her clothes at her, "Get dressed, here are your pills, now get out. Just remember next time I expect you to participate." He smiled and walked away.

She felt like a drunken sailor getting dressed. When she was done she grabbed the pills and left.

She stumbled out into the street, she was only a couple of blocks from home when she heard a familiar voice, "Lisa is that you, what are you doing out so late?" It was Angel Mercer, he ran up next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You look like shit, are you ok? Where did you get that bruise?"

She couldn't think straight, "I ran into a door." She could tell he wasn't buying it, but she didn't care; all she wanted to do was go home and take a shower, "What are doing out, Evelyn is going to kill you."

"What's with the Evelyn crap? By the way, Jackie has been asking about you."

"So tell him I'll see him, when I see him."

She went up the walk to her house and locked the door.

Angel got home and went right to Evelyn's room, "Ma are you awake?" He said softly not to wake her.

"Yes Angel, I am. It's a little late don't you think?"

"I know mom, but I need to talk to you about something."

Evelyn sat up and turned on her lamp, "What is it?"

"I ran into Lisa just now and ma, she looks bad."

"What do you mean bad?"

"She had dark circles under her eyes, clothes were mussed, and she called you Evelyn and said she would see Jack when she saw him. She loves Jackie; she wouldn't be hateful to him or to you."

Evelyn looked caught up in her own thoughts, "Keep an eye on her and fill me in on everything, but don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

"Ok mom, I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's ok, now go to bed, you have school in the morning."

"Good night." He kissed her cheek and left.

All she thought about all night was Lisa and what could be wrong.

Angel watched Lisa closely whenever he could. She had gone back to dressing the way she used to and acting more like her old self everyday. Angel followed her one night, he noticed where she went and then she came out looking the same, but this time she was crying. Angel couldn't bear to see her like that. He ran up to her, "Hey girl, what are up to?"

"Going home." Her voice cracking and slurred.

"Can I walk with you, this isn't the best side of town, ya know?"

"I know, but who cares? What can they do to me, hurt me? I'm in pain everyday and I have to live with this." She flashed him her scar.

"You can get plastic surgery and get that fixed."

"More pain, just what I need."

"You have to stop doing this, you're killing yourself." He was hoping to stump her.

"How do you know what I'm doing, did Spanky tell you?"

"Yes he did." _'Tell me what? What is she doing?'_

"He told me he wouldn't tell anyone what I do for the pills."

He was shocked at what he heard, "What are the pills for?"

"The pain, just for the pain." She was walking up the walk to her house, she turned, "Don't tell anyone."

"Ok, bye."

The next morning, Angel got up early to talk to Evelyn alone. He made coffee and waited for her to get up. When she came in the kitchen, he got up and made her a cup. He sat down with her, "its pills, ma. I followed her last night; she came out of some house on the crappy side of town, looking just as bad as she did before. When I talked to her she slipped and told me that she was taking pills for pain."

"It's been to long for her to still have any pain, but I bet that's when it started."

"Also she is dressing like a guy again and she is not afraid of anything. She all but said she doesn't care anymore."

"Who are you talking about?" Bobby came trotting into the kitchen.

"No one, gotta go ma. See ya after school." He left.

"Who were you talking about, mom?" He got a cup of coffee and sat down.

"I don't want to tell you, you've been in such a bad mood lately." She stared at him.

He looked at her, "Ok, I have been, I know, but if someone is in trouble I want to help." He took her hand in his.

"It's Lisa; Angel says she's been taking some sort of pills." She regretted telling him the second it came out of her mouth.

"He, she what?" He jumped up form his seat.

"Calm down, right now. You haven't spoken to her since she came home from the hospital."

"I know ma, but I can't. I told her that I love her in the hospital and then she told all of us that she didn't want anyone to worry about her anymore. She hasn't tried to get a hold of me either. I don't think she has feelings for me now, if she did in the first place." He looked down at the table.

"How do you know, have you asked her?" She looked at him knowingly.

"Ma, she was upset with us because we showed her a little concern and you want me to go up to her and say I love you, please don't be mad. What is she going to do run into my arms and tell me everything will be ok? This isn't a fairy tale."

"I realize that, but we are to blame; we all hovered over her in the hospital, we never gave her a minute peace, and we did fawn over her a lot. Maybe she just needed some time alone. But what concerns me the most right now is that if she is taking pills, maybe it started in the hospital. Did she tell you what they were giving her for pain?"

"No, but I'll think about what you said, ok? If Angel hears anything else please tell me." He gave her his big, doe eyes that melted her heart. He always knew how to get to her.

"Only if you keep your temper in check."

"Ok, ma. I promise." He put his cup in the sink and went out the back door.

Bobby was waiting outside the school when Lisa came out. There wasn't anyone around, "So what happened to the girl I fell in love with?"

She turned around to look at him, Angel was right she looked like shit.

"She died when those guys gave me this!" She moved her hair to show him the scar.

"I've seen it, but that doesn't kill you."

"No, just everything inside me." She started to walk away, he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, she flinched and tensed up. He dropped his hands. '_She never acted like that with me. What's wrong? I need to find her dealer, find out what's going on.'_ Her let her leave, but watched her go. He was going to find Angel, he went home.

Angel was in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Who's her dealer?" Bobby stormed into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Jerry had just come in the house.

"Angel knows Lisa is taking pills and I want to know who her dealer is."

"Man you knew she was doing drugs and didn't tell anyone?" Jerry couldn't believe his ears.

"Ma told me not to."

"I can't believe it, ma wouldn't do that." Jerry shook his head.

"She did, she said it was because I was in such a bad mood she didn't want to tell me. But today I talked to Lisa, put my hands on her shoulders and she tensed up. She has never done that before, she could even stand up to the look I have. I want to know what they're giving her and how she's paying. So tell me and then help me beat the living shit out of this scumbag."

His look was so intense Angel broke, "His name is Spanky and I can show you where he lives."

Jack came in the kitchen, "Bobby, can I go visit Lisa, she hasn't come around and I miss her." He climbed up in Bobby's lap.

"Lisa is really sick right now, but we'll bring her by as soon as she's better."

"Ok." He gave Bobby a hug, Bobby held on a little longer then normal, he needed to have someone close to him that isn't afraid of him right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 up and running, hope you like it. There is more to come, but I need to work in the morning. If it is not up tomorrow it will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brother, but I wish I did.**

Bobby wanted until Mom went to bed, "Ok, let's go." He barely waited for the other guys to leave.

Angel showed Bobby where he found Lisa, "This is it."

"Not the best side of town, did she seem afraid when you saw her?" Jerry kept looking over his shoulder.

"No, she was high and I think drunk." Bobby threw Angel a look, "I'm telling you the way I saw it."

Bobby was thinking and getting madder with every passing second, "I want his ass!"

Jerry turned toward the house, "So how are we going to do this?" He turned back toward Bobby.

"I'm going to the door, you two hide and when he let's me in you two come in also."

They nodded, "Let's do this."

Bobby walked up to the door and knocked, no one answered. He knocked again, no one answered, but he swore he heard screaming inside. The scream sounded familiar, he was going in no matter what. He kicked at the door, it fell in pretty easy, and he rushed in. Angel and Jerry looked at each other, shrugged and followed him.

When Bobby made his way to the living room, what he saw made him stop in his tracks and the guys ran into him. Lisa was on the couch spread eagle with a naked man between her legs. She had her arms up over her head and she was pounding on the guys back. He stopped moving when he saw the guys standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here? What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He was annoyed and started to stand up. Bobby took two steps, grabbed the guy by the nape of the neck and hauled him off of Lisa. She immediately covered her face and her body.

Bobby was ranting, "Are you Spanky?" Spanky nodded, "Good I would hate to kill the wrong guy."

Spanky's eyes went wide, "I was only giving her what she wanted." He smiled; Bobby punched him in the face.

Angel and Jerry were helping Lisa get dressed, Lisa broke away from them and grabbed Bobby's arm, "Don't I need him."

At that he dropped Spanky, but he didn't get far Angel grabbed him and held his arms behind his back.

"What do you mean you need him? He was raping you, is that what you need? If you needed that you could have told me, you never know I night have done it for you." He looked her over, she was thinner, sickly looking and fresh bruises were forming on her face.

"You couldn't you have a heart he doesn't, plus you don't have what I need."

What does he have that I don't have?"

"These!" She held her hand out and he saw about ten pills. He slapped her hand and the pills flew across the floor, "I need those!" She yelled and was crawling around picking them up off the floor.

Bobby turned to Angel, "You and Jerry take him into the kitchen and clean house, I'll be in in a minute."

The guys dragged him into the kitchen and he could hear them taking out what they felt on Spanky.

Bobby got down on his knees next to Lisa, "This is what you need?" He pointed to the pills.

"Yes, I need them." She was weeping and physically shaking. He tried to put his arm around her, "Don't touch me!" She hissed at him, when she looked at him her eyes had fire in them.

He fell backwards onto the carpet, "You really hate me don't you?"

She shook her head, "I don't hate, love, like or anything else anymore, these make sure of that." She got up, sat on the couch and attempted to put her pants on.

Bobby went into the kitchen, he saw Spanky lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, moaning.

"He still alive?"

"Yea, we wanted to leave some for you." Angel stepped out of the way.

"Jerry go watch her, make sure she doesn't get away. I want to be alone with him."

They nodded and went into the living room.

"Ok, asshole," he pulled him up by his hair, "I'm going to let you live, but you will never look at her, talk to her, and you won't sell to her or anyone else I know again and I know a lot of people. You got me?"

"Yes." It came out a gurgle through all the blood. Bobby dropped him on the floor.

Angel yelled from the living room, "Bobby get in her!"

Bobby came running into the room, "What?"

Jerry had Lisa on his lap and he was slapping her cheek, "She won't wake up."

"She had this empty whiskey bottle in her hand." Angel was holding the bottle.

"Where are the pills?" Bobby asked.

"What pills, there weren't any pills around." Jerry was confused.

Bobby was frantic, "She had about ten pills in her hand." He pulled her hand open, nothing.

"If she took ten pills and whatever was left in that bottle, she may not wake up." Jerry had a head for numbers and for logic.

"We need to get her out of here." Bobby picked her up off of Jerry's lap, it was too easy. She had lost too much weight, way to much weight. He got up and left with the guys right behind him.

They were halfway home and Angel spoke up, "What are we going to do with her? Bring her to her house or ours?" He was looking at Bobby.

"I'll take her to her house, you guys go home and try to tell ma without Jackie hearing anything. I don't want him to hear, if he does tell him she is really sick and needs ma's help."

They made their way to Lisa's house, Bobby brought her in and the guys headed home. Bobby thought, while he put her on the couch, _'I promised you once I would be there for you. Always, we said and I meant it. I won't leave you until you tell me to go.'_

Bobby finally fell asleep at about 3 a.m., after getting phone calls from ma and Daniel. He told them both that he was staying with Lisa, no ifs, ands or buts. They both agreed that it would be best. Bobby woke up to the sound of gurgling and choking. He looked at Lisa, she was vomiting on herself. _'She is going to drowned in her own puke.'_ He jumped up and ran to her side, "Lisa wake up!" He was yelling, "Please wake up!"

When she wouldn't wake up he rolled her on her side, grabbed the phone and dialed home, "Ma, sorry to wake you but Lisa is throwing up and she won't stop and she won't wake up. What do I do?"

Evelyn could hear how frantic his voice sounded, "First, roll her on her side."

"Done."

"Now calm down, you aren't doing her any good being frantic." She heard him take some deep breaths, "No prop her so she doesn't roll and go get some cool, wet washcloths for her neck and forehead."

"Ok, hold on." He put the phone down, she could hear him running out of the room and back into the room, "I put one on her neck and used the other to clean her face. She stopped."

"Ok, just keep an eye on her, I'm calling Daniel. I'll tell him what's going on. Are you ok?"

"Yes." He nodded, "I'm not leaving."

"Ok, just be careful."

He hung up the phone and leaned u against the couch. _'God I haven't spoken to you in a long time, but please help her through this.'_

Evelyn called back to tell Bobby that Daniel agreed to stay at a hotel, he couldn't bear to see his daughter like that. He didn't like the fact that Bobby was there, but Evelyn promised to check on them.

Bobby saw the sun come up and then passed out from exhaustion.

She was unconscious and vomiting for two days. Bobby didn't look much better; he hadn't slept at all in the past forty-eight hours. Evelyn had stopped over for a few hours both days to check on her son and Lisa. He was eating but very little, he was too worried about Lisa.

On the third day, he felt movement on the couch, he thought, _'Here we go again.'_ He flopped sideways, ready to clean up more puke. When he turned his head, he saw Lisa's eyelids flutter. He jumped to his feet, grabbed her arm and sat her up, "Come on, Lisa, open your eyes. Just open your eyes." He was dangerously close to tears.

She coughed, "Want to sleep." Her voice sounded raspy because she hadn't drank anything. She tried to lie back down, "Please."

Her words tugged at his heart strings, "You can't." _'If she goes back to sleep she may not wake up.'_

He pulled her up into a standing position. She had all her weight on him, at first her legs wouldn't work; he almost had to pull her. After a few minutes she started sliding her feet along the floor, he grabbed the phone and dialed, all the time walking, "Ma, she's awake, I need you to come over and help me give her a shower."

"Ok, sweetie, I'll be right over." She hung up.

"Come on baby, keep moving. Keep moving."

"Sleep, please."

"You can't sleep, you have to stay awake, stay with me." His body shook.

"No more pain, please." It was like she was begging him to let her go.

Evelyn walked in the door and smiled, attempting to get Bobby into a better mood.

"Ma she's slipping fast, she wants to go back to sleep."

"Let's get her upstairs, I'll run the shower and you get me a towel and some clean dry clothes."

They both managed to get her upstairs. The shower went well, but Evelyn was crying by the time they had gotten her dressed, "She is so thin and bruised, Bobby what has she been doing?"

"I don't think I can tell you, I can say it is over and won't happen again if I have anything to say about it."

"I know you will take care of her, but let me send your brothers over to help you."

"No." He knew he was being stubborn, but he needed to do this alone to prove something to himself, "I have to do this, not only for her but for me, too. Can you understand that, ma?"

"I sometimes don't understand you, but I can understand this." She kissed his forehead and said goodbye.

"Well, she's in bed, so I might as well go up." He was talking to himself, _'I need sleep, a lot of sleep.'_

He went upstairs and made a bed on the floor of her room. _'Sleep will so us both some good.'_ He brushed the hair off her forehead, kissed it and lay down to sleep.

When he woke up, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned to look at the bed, he saw her sitting, staring at him, "Are you ok?" He leaned on the edge of the bed, she flinched, "I don't want to hurt you. Are you ok?"

"I need a drink." She sounded like she had a sore throat.

"I'll get you some water." He got up and went to the bathroom to get some water; he could hear her rummaging around the room. He said to himself, "Here we go."

When he got back to the room she was on the floor, halfway under her bed.

He was tapping his foot, "What are you looking for?"

She pulled her head out and looked at him with black-ringed eyes, "My pills, I need them."

He handed her the water, "There aren't any left in the house, I flushed any I found."

"Why did you do that?"

"You don't need them and you sure as hell didn't need to be doing what you were doing to get them."

"Did you hurt Spanky?"

"I can honestly say no to that question." He smiled at the thought.

"No, not you, but your goons did." She looked at him hatefully.

"You mean Angel and Jerry, yes they did and he won't be selling to you anymore."

"You bastard."

"Might be a bastard, but you're stuck with me till one of us dies or you kick the habit, which ever one comes first."

She glared at him, "I hate you."

"That's fine, you aren't the first and you probably won't be the last." He was standing in the doorway with a shit-eatin' grin on his face.

"What if I runaway?"

"You can try, but I don't think you'll get far."

She got up and slapped him, "You have no right to keep me here. You aren't my father."

"No I'm not, but I am your friend and I want what's best for you." He turned around and headed out of the room, "I'm going to get something to eat, if you want something you can come downstairs. I'm not Pizza Hut, I don't deliver."

She sat down on the bed, _'What am I gong to do? I need those pills; I don't want to feel anything. Maybe I can sneak past him.'_ She climbed out the window onto the roof and slid down the porch pole. She stepped onto the walk, turned around, there was Bobby smiling, "How do you think my brothers and I got out of ma's house when we were younger? You can either climb back up or come in the front door."

She flashed him another hateful look and walked inside.

'_I don't know if I will ever get used to that look, but I have to be stronger than her.'_ He followed her into the house. "I made eggs, sausage and toast, want some?"

"No, I'm going upstairs."

"Don't try to escape again."

"What are you going to do if I do, ground me?" She laughed a sinical laugh.

"No, but I will call the cops. Detroit cops don't look kindly on druggies." He smiled back; she didn't know that he wouldn't do it. She stomped upstairs.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought, can I really do this? I have to do this for her.'_

Bobby hadn't heard anything from upstairs in at least an hour. For two hours before all he heard were noises like she was rummaging for something, _'She won't find any; I had two days to clear the house out of all medications and liquor. So I even have to do this sober. I should go check on her.'_ He looked at the clock, 1pm. What was he going to do all day?

He got up and went upstairs quietly. When he got upstairs he headed to her room, she was laying on the bed, asleep. She was holding something in her hand. He walked silently into the room and looked at what she was holding. It was a picture of Daniel, but younger, a lovely, young woman and a little girl, he guessed the baby was about 1 ½ years old. The picture made him well up, it reminded him of his family, _'She's not the only one facing demons, why can't she see that?'_ He lay down on the bed he made on the floor. _'She slapped me before; it took everything in my power to keep from hitting her back. Instinct, I guess, I get hit and I usually hit back, hard. She said she hates me, how long will I have to put up with this?'_ His eyes started to feel heavy; he closed them and succumb to sleep.

When he woke up he heard noises in the bathroom. He got up and went to the door, "Are you ok?"

"No." She was throwing up again.

"I'm coming in!" _'Not again, I thought she was done with this. What's it called, DTs? Her body is detoxing, what's next?'_

She stopped and laid her head against the side of the bowl, "What is happening to me?"

"Your detoxing, your body is telling you it needs the drugs and you won't give them to it, so it is retaliating." He went to sit next to her, she tried to push him away, but she was too weak to do it.

"It hurts, Bobby, please just one and then I'll stop. I promise." She looked up at him with sad eyes.

He looked her right in the eyes, "No, I won't let you kill yourself." He held her tight to him, "I want you to stay with me."

She leaned forward and started throwing up again. He just leaned close and rubbed her back. She cried and heaved for about fifteen minutes, leaned back against Bobby's chest and fell asleep.

He picked her up and put her back in bed. She muttered, "Don't leave me."

"Never." He sat down on the floor, laid his head down on the bed and fell back to sleep.

Three days had passed and to Bobby it looked like the worst was over. Lisa had thrown up, screamed, cried, hit him, told him off, slept a lot and barely ate anything, she was wasting away to nothing.

When he woke up, he felt something warm next to him. He rolled over to find Lisa laying behind him on the floor. She moaned when he rolled and snuggled closer. _'I really love her, she means everything to me.'_ He stroked her hair and she made a noise that sounded like a cat purring. He got up slowly and headed to the bathroom. He was just finishing when he heard Lisa yell, "Bobby!"

He ran back into the bedroom, "What's wrong?" He was out of breath and scared to death.

"I thought you had left me." She put her arms out to him; she was slowly coming back to him. He sat down on the floor and put his arms around her.

"Thank you for helping me. Thank you for staying with me; I really needed your support."

"I told you I wasn't leaving." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She leaned back from him, "I think I could try and eat something. I'm hungry."

He jumped up, "I'll go make something, be right back." He, more or less, ran downstairs.

'_He is so cute, at times. What he must have done for me the past few days.'_ She looked down at herself; she said out loud, "I need a shower."

She got up and went to the bathroom. She adjusted the water, got undressed and got in the shower. She just let the water run over he head and body. She started to cry, _'I look horrible, my ribs are showing, I have yellowish-green bruises on my thighs and arms. The things I did for those stupid pills. Bobby should have killed Spanky and left me to die. No he wouldn't do that he cares too much, but he wouldn't want to tell anyone else.'_ She got out, dried off, and got dressed. When she came out Bobby was sitting in the bedroom with broth and toast, "Ma said this would be the best thing for you to try to eat. See if you can keep it down, ok?"

She sat down and started with the broth, "Ma and my dad must be worried."

"Yep, they both called numerous times, but you were still pretty out of it." He propped himself up on his arms, "Feeling better after your shower?"

"Not really, I look gross. How could I do those things?"

"You were confused."

"No, I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. Bobby, you should have let me die." A tear fell from her eye.

He sat up and put his arms around her, "If I let you die a part of me would have died with you."

"No one looks at me the same. This scar changed everything. My own father can barely look at me. The kids at school are no better; they laugh and talk behind my back." She put her head on his shoulder.

A voice came from the hallway, "I love you no matter what."

Lisa turned toward the door, "Ma, you're here!" She jumped up and ran to hug Evelyn.

Evelyn was in tears, "No matter what happens you have me and my boys behind you."

"I love you, mom. Maybe in a little while I'll talk to my dad about plastic surgery."

Bobby stood up, walked over to them and put his arms around the two of them, "It is good to see both my girls smiling again."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am really sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get posted, but life got in the way. I hope you enjoy it and I swear that there are more chapters to come. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the four brothers or anything that has to do with the movie, but I wish I did.**

6 months passed

Everything was going great; Bobby and Lisa had been seen around town together a lot. Everyone knew they were a couple. Bobby and the guys caught up with Doris's brother and had given him and his buddies a reason the pee in their pants, literally. Lisa had her surgery and put the weight back on that she had lost. Everyone was happy and getting along fine.

Bobby went to pick Lisa up from school; he had been in jail for about a month on some petty charge. She came out of the school and started to walk home, but she was grabbed from behind. She threw her hand back into his face, when he let go she elbowed him in the stomach and then she turned around to kick him in the crotch when she realized who is, "Oh baby did I hurt you?" She rubbed his cheek.

"Yes, but I'm glad to see you are using the moves we taught you." He pulled her to him, "Have you had to use them on anyone other than me while I was gone?"

She shook her head, dropped her book bag and threw her arms around his neck, "Nope, dating Bobby Mercer does have its advantages." She kissed him lovingly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He kissed her again. Bobby picked up her bag, took her hand and started walking her home. He walked her right up to the door.

She turned to him, "Can you come in for a minute?"

"Sure, ma knows I was going to be walking you home. She knows I might be late."

She walked in with him, Daniel was sitting on the couch, and "I didn't think you were going to be… Oh, hi Bobby. Now I see why you're late. How have you been?"

"Fine, how have you been, Mr. Marshall?"

"Fine, suffering from a little heartburn but nothing to worry about."

Daniel got up and kissed Lisa on the forehead, "I need to go to work."

"But it's early dad."

"I'm working a double, so I'll see you in the morning. Here's some money for supper, love you." He handed her $20.

"Thanks, love you too." She gave him a hug. He left, "I worry about him, and he has been working a lot more than normal."

"Don't worry he's a grown man, he can take care of himself."

She playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Yea you're a grown man too, but I still worry about you."

He reached over and started to tickle her, she was laughing so hard she fell on the couch. She pulled him down on top of her; he leaned in slowly and kissed her.

He jumped up, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to do that." He actually looked nervous.

"That's ok. I kind of had a hand in it too." She smiled at him, "I don't want to eat alone tonight want to come to dinner?"

"Sure, but let me run home and tell ma what's going on. I'll be back about 5, ok?"

"Yep, see ya soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He left. She watched him walk down the sidewalk and she thought, _'Tonight is the night I become yours, all yours.'_

Bobby came back at exactly 5pm, he knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door and yelled, "Lisa, you here?"

"Yea, come in and sit down; I'll be in in a second."

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Lisa came in only a few seconds later, she gave him a hug, "Could you help me put the food on the table, please?"

"Sure, what are we having?"

"Chicken and broccoli with mashed potatoes and gravy."

"My favorites."

"You would say everything was your favorite as long as I made it." She smiled and pinched his butt. She ran giggling into the kitchen.

He followed her, "You pinched my ass."

"Well, it's a cute ass."

"Really I never thought about it."

"Well it is." She winked at him, went into the dining room with the chicken and waited for him to grab the potatoes.

They ate supper, talked and drank soda; she told him no beer with dinner and he agreed, "Ok for tonight. It's not often my lady makes me dinner." He leaned over and kissed her, "We should clean up."

She stood up and took his hand, "Not right now, let's go sit down on the couch."

They moved to the couch, she turned off all the lights except one lamp and sat down next to him, "Bobby, do you love me with all your heart?"

"Yes."

"Would you die for me?"

"Yes, of course I would. What is with all the strange questions?" He took her hand.

"Just trying to see how much you love me, because I have a decision to make and I had to ask."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

She shook her head at him, "You'll find out soon enough." She smiled wickedly at Bobby, "Kiss me you big, hunk of a man."

He leaned forward slowly and started to kiss her gently on the lips. He released the kiss and hugged her tenderly, she started to kiss his neck and nibble on his ear. He tensed for a second and then relaxed. He leaned his head to the side, she kissed his neck and started removing his shirt, he let her. This wasn't unusual; they had had some pretty heavy make out sessions. She rubbed his chest and his back, kissed and licked his chest. He leaned forward and removed her shirt, she let him. He kissed her shoulders, her upper chest and nibbled on her earlobes. She leaned back and he moved over her. She looked into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, I wanted to do this." She reached back and unfastened her bra.

He just stared at her chest; she took his hands and put them on her breasts. He closed his eyes as he started to rub them.

"Bobby?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Bobby?" She touched his face.

"Yes, honey." He blushed, she thought it was cute.

"I want you to make love to me."

He was shocked, "Are you positive?"

"Yes." She leaned in to kiss him, but he was the one that stopped her this time.

"We haven't gone this far ever, are you really sure?"

She leaned over to the end table and reached inside. She pulled out a condom, "Does this show you how sure I am?"

"Yes it does, but we will take it slow and if at anytime you feel uncomfortable you tell me and we'll stop. Ok?"

"Ok, but I won't. You're gentle, loving and you care about me. So I want to give all of myself to you."

She put her arms around his neck, laid back on the couch and pulled him down with her. They made love on the couch, long, loving and slow, then they cuddled on the floor in front of the couch. Lisa had her head on his chest, "I don't know it could be that good."

"Neither did I." He kissed the top of her head, "I mean I have been with other girls, but none like you. You really do love me not matter how many faults I have, don't you?"

She sat up exposing her breasts, "I love you no matter what. Anything you do I can handle. We have been through a lot between us, but we are stronger for it and together we are a force to be reckoned with." She smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"I think I created a monster." He flipped her over onto her back and started kissing her. They went for round two.

When they were finished Bobby looked at the clock, it was midnight, "I should go home."

"Do you have to?"

"What would your dad say if he caught me here like this?" He looked down at his naked body.

She giggled, "He would probably kill you, but not if he didn't know you were here. He doesn't get home till 7:15 in the morning, so if we set my alarm for 6:30 we can sleep in each others arms."

He smiled at her, "You thought of everything."

She got up, took his hand and led him upstairs. They lie down and fell asleep holding each other.

Bobby left at 6:30, like they planned and went home. When he got there Evelyn was sitting in the living room asleep. He tried to take his shoes off quietly, but accidentally dropped one. Evelyn's eyes opened immediately, "Bobby Mercer that had better be you!"

"It is ma, sorry if I worried you." He was smiling.

"You're sorry, but you're smiling at me?"

"I can't help it ma. I can't stop smiling. Sorry."

She got up and walked toward him, "And why can't you stop smiling."

He looked embarrassed, "I can't tell you."

"Why not, you tell me just about everything else, why not this?"

He looked at her with a sly smile, "It's just hard."

"Ok, want some coffee?"

They went in the kitchen, made coffee and sat down at the bar. Evelyn took a sip of coffee, "Ok, tell me."

"Well, I, we, I mean we had dinner at her house, I'm talking about Lisa."

"Yes I figured that, there aren't many shes in your life. Go on."

"We had dinner and then we started to make out, as usual."

"Hmmm." She smiled slightly.

"Ma, please, this is hard enough. We were making out, she said that she loved me and I said that I loved her too. Then she said she wanted to make love."

Evelyn's eyes went wide, "Did you?"

"Yes, this is what I am trying to tell you. We made love; it was like nothing I have ever felt. It was like we had one heart, one soul, one person. Ma I can honestly say I have had sex, but this is the first time I made love."

"Bobby, were you protected?"

"Yes mom, Lisa thought of everything."

"So that is where you stayed last night? You stayed at Lisa's?"

"Yes, she asked me to. We set the alarm early, so we didn't get caught and I came home." He got up, took her by the hand, stood her up and twirled her around the kitchen, "I am truly in love with her, heart and soul."

"I'm happy for you, honey. With your past it is good to see you truly happy, but you should go shower and change. Your brothers will be up soon and do you really want to explain to them why you are wearing the clothes you had on yesterday?"

"No, I'm going." He kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs.

She couldn't help herself, she smiled as he left and thought, _'It's about time that he found someone who will love him as much as I know he will love them. He's a good man, if he would only keep himself out of trouble. But I guess Bobby will always be Bobby.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter up. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story so far, I really appreciate it. All the praise keeps me writing. I have written a lot more for this story, it just seems to keep coming out. I am hoping to have the next, maybe couple, of chapters up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Four Brothers stuff.**

Bobby and Lisa had been seeing each other everyday for the past week and they were having sex anytime and anywhere they could, the park, Bobby's house, her house, etc.

Today Bobby had to work the night shift at the garage he had been working at. He called Lisa from work, "I'm going to miss seeing you tonight."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Did your dad leave yet?"

"Yep, another double third time this week. I see you more than I see him these days."

"That's a bad thing?"

"No, but I miss him too, he is my father."

"I know sweetie. I have to let you go and get back to work. Sleep tight, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you too. Don't work too hard."

"Don't tell my boss that." He laughed, "Night."

"Night." Lisa hung up and went to bed.

At about 2am the phone was ringing off the hook. She woke up and answered the phone, "Hello?" She was slightly dazed and half awake.

"Is this Lisa Marshall?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Officer Markum of the Detroit Police. Is your father Daniel Marshall?"

"Yes." She had panic in her voice, "Is there something wrong with my father?"

"Yes. Miss Marshall, he had a major heart attack at work and he is now at Sacred Heart Hospital. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes!" She couldn't say anymore.

"I think you should get here right away."

"Ok." She hung up the phone.

'Hospital Now!' Her mind was screaming at her

She ran out into the street, she was wearing one of Bobby's t-shirts and no shoes, 'I have to get to mas.' When she got there she pounded on the door, "Ma, Jerry, Angel!" She continued to pound and yell until she heard the lock click.

Angel opened the door, "What do you want? Do you know what time it is? You woke the whole house, girl." Angel rubbed his eyes; he looked at her and finally noticed she was crying, "What's wrong? Come in."

When she came in she saw that everyone was awake. She looked from person to person frantically, "My dad…hospital…now…need to get there….please." She started crying uncontrollably.

Evelyn put her arms around her, "Sweetie, what is wrong? You need to calm down or I can't understand you."

Lisa took a deep breath and she calmed down, but she was still crying, "My dad had a heart attack at work he is in the hospital, I need to get there."

"Ok, Jerry, go get Lisa some sweatpants, Angel get dressed, get Jack dressed and bring the car around."

The guys didn't ask questions, they just did what they were told.

It only took 10 minutes and they were on their way. They got to the hospital; Lisa was out of the car and in the hospital before Evelyn had even stopped. The Mercers went to the switchboard, "Can you tell us where Daniel Marshall is?"

"Are you with the girl who just screamed at me?" The woman sitting behind the desk looked perturbed.

"Yes we are, she is my niece and she got away from me. She is worried about her father, you know how it is?" Evelyn smiled.

"He's been moved to room 430."

"Thank you very much."

They went to the 4th floor, found room 430 and the doctor stopped them before they could go in, "I can't let you go in there. Only family aloud."

Evelyn motioned to the boys, "We'll be in the waiting room could you tell Miss Marshall when she comes out?"

They went to the waiting room and sat down, "Jerry, would you mind calling your brother at work? Please try to break it to him gently. You know how he can get, let's try not to get him fired."

"Ok ma, I'll try."

Bobby got there in twenty minutes, "Where is she?"

"She's in the room with her father, you can't go in. Only family, we're like her family, but not really." Evelyn patted the seat next to her, "All we can do is wait."

Ten minutes went by and Lisa came out of the room. She saw Bobby and ran to him. He grabbed her and embraced her, trying to shield her from all the pain. They broke the embrace; he looked her up and down, "So?"

"They don't know anything yet, they're running tests." She sat down next to Evelyn and put her head on her lap, "Can you stay with me, I don't want to do this alone?"

Evelyn stroked her hair, "We aren't going anywhere."

"Thank you ma." She didn't move her head after a few minutes she was asleep, but not a restful sleep. She tossed and turned. She woke up at 4am and went back into her father's room.

"Ma, what happens to Lisa if…if Daniel doesn't make it?"

"I don't know, Bobby. I really don't know." She rubbed her cheek, "Let's not think that way."

Out of no where they heard a scream, long and sorrowful. The all raised their heads and looked at room 430. Evelyn and Bobby were the only ones that moved they pushed open the door. They saw Lisa holding her father's hand and her head was on his chest, "No daddy! You can't leave me alone! What will I do without you? How will I do it alone? You can't die!"

Evelyn put her hand on her shoulder, "It will be ok, honey."

Lisa turned and looked at both of them, her face and eyes were red and puffy, "How, now I'm an orphan. How can that be ok ever?"

Jack had snuck into the room and approached Lisa; Evelyn was going to stop him but thought otherwise. Lisa looked at him, "Jackie you shouldn't be in here."

He took her hand and wiped a tear away, "But you need me."

She grabbed him and hugged him tight; he hugged her back just as tight, "I love you, Jackie."

"I will always love you too you're my sister."


	12. Chapter 12

**It's up and running, but don't worry it is not the last chapter. I am having some problems with one of the chapter, but I am hoping to have it up before the end of the weekend. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Four Brothers.**

The days went by slowly; Lisa spent a lot of time at the Mercer's house. She didn't want to stay alone in her house. Evelyn helped her make the funeral arrangements, Bobby helped as much as he could, Jerry and Angel helped with meals and cleaning while everyone was busy and Jack didn't know how to help.

He walked by with the saddest face Lisa had ever seen, "What's wrong little man?"

"I don't have anyway to help."

Bobby walked quietly in behind him.

Lisa spoke to Jack, "Maybe you could be my escort at the funeral."

"You mean like your date?"

"Yes, you could hold my hand and help me if I start to cry, ok?"

"Well what about Bobby, do you think he'll get mad at me?"

"No, he won't get mad. I'll talk to him, ok?"

He nodded his head.

She looked over his head, "So Bobby what do you think, would that be ok with you?"

"Sounds good to me." He rubbed Jack's hair. He leaned down to look Jack in the eyes, "You take care of my woman, ok big man?"

"Ok Bobby." He smiled, "Will you help me dress so I look as good as you do?"

"Sure, go tell ma what is going on. I think she is going to have to buy you a tie."

Jack ran out of the kitchen and yelled to find Evelyn.

Sophie cam in the back door, she put her hand on Lisa's shoulder, "How are you doing, girl?"

"As well as can be expected, I'm still waiting to see where I'm going to live."

Sophie gave her a little hug and headed upstairs.

"What do you mean where you're going to live? You can stay here with us." Bobby turned to look at her.

She turned and looked at him, "I can't stay here."

"Why not, you love being here?"

"I do, but don't you think that it would be a little weird, us living together and dating?"

"No, we could do it." He was getting angry.

"Don't do that." So was she.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't be like that, trying to tell me what I'm going to do."

"I just said you could stay here."

"And when I said no you started getting angry." Her voice was rising.

"I'm only telling you one of you options." His voice was also rising. By now the whole house was looking at them from the doorway.

"My options, you want me here so you can keep an eye on me."

"No, I trust you, but wouldn't it be easier for us to see each other? Do you want to end up in a stinkin' foster home? I have been there and it isn't pretty. You will need to fight everyday you are there, for one reason or another. You won't survive there and if you do you will change. Look at me, I have physically, mentally and sexually abused. Until I got here, ma saved me, Jerry, Angel and Jack. We all love you, we know you would change and not for the better. You helped me, now let me help you." He reached out and took her hand.

He looked into her eyes, she looked back at him, "Not strong enough, I wouldn't survive, and that's taking care of me? I don't need this shit. Not from you, not now." She pulled her hand away and ran upstairs crying.

"Bobby sometimes you can really put your foot in your mouth." Sophie followed her upstairs.

Bobby just put her head down on the table, Evelyn put her hand on her shoulder, "It will be ok, she is feeling a lot of things right now. You two will be ok, just give her some space."

The next day they attended Daniel Marshall's funeral and attended the reception at the Mercer's house. Jack was taking people's coats at the door. Lisa was sitting in the chair greeting people as they came through the door. A woman approached Lisa, "Lisa, it has been a long time."

"You look familiar, but I am not sure who you are, I'm sorry."

"No offense taken I haven't seen you in a long time. I'm your father's sister, Gloria. I've been traveling, but I have settled down in Cleveland."

"That's nice to hear that I have some family."

"I know this isn't the right time for this but I would like you to come and live with me, if you want."

"I don't know, I need to talk to some people first."

"That's fine. Believe me I was sorry to hear about your father." She hugged Lisa and left.

Everyone finally left and they were all sitting in the living room, "I have an aunt who lives in Cleveland."

The guys all sat up and leaned forward. Evelyn spoke, "Have you met her?"

"Yes, she was here today. She wants me to come live with her, but I don't really know her."

"It's your decision; no one can make it for you."

"I know, Bobby what do you think?"

Evelyn stood up, "That's our queue to leave fellas. Let's go." She shuffled the boys out of the room and upstairs.

"So you are now asking me what I think."

"I would like to know what you think; do you think I should go?"

"I already told you what I think. I think you should stay here with us, but you didn't even want to hear it." Bobby scowled at her as he spoke.

"I already told you that is no an option. Do you love me?"

Bobby looked shocked, "What? You know I do, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you actually think that our relationship could handle us living together 24/7? Always being around each other?" She stopped and stared at him.

"I don't know, but you don't even want to try."

"Ok, we'll try. My aunt told me I could come or not. I'll just call her and tell her that I want to think about it some more and we'll see how it works out." She got up and started to leave the room, then she turned around, "I love you Bobby and I really hope this works out." She went upstairs.

Bobby thought, 'me, too. I can't lose you.'

About a week had gone by; Lisa and Bobby had been fighting for the past two days. He took to long in the shower, she wore too much make-up, he snored, she talked in her sleep, he was too critical and to top it off, she spent too much time with Jack.

Bobby was sitting in the kitchen eating lunch when Evelyn came in, "Bobby, where were you last night?"

"Out!" He was tired and very easy to agitate.

"Out where?"

"Just out, I needed to get out of the house."

"Why is that? Are you having a problem?"

"No problems just needed to get away."

"Ok, I just wanted to know." Evelyn was quiet and made her lunch.

Bobby started to feel guilty, "I'm sorry, mom. It has been so easy to piss me off lately, I figured some time away would help, but I guess it didn't."

Evelyn sat down next to him, "What is bothering you?" She already knew what was bothering him, but she wanted him to talk about it.

"It's Lisa, I can't take it anymore."

"What do you mean, honey?"

"She was right, there I said it, she was right. We aren't ready to be together 24/7. All the things that I think are cute about her aren't that cute when you are with her all the time. I can't take it. I love her, but I can't live with her right now."

"I know. That's what I told you, but you were being typical Bobby and not listening to anyone."

Bobby turned around and saw Lisa standing in the back door, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you admit that you were wrong and I was right." She couldn't help but smile.

Bobby stood up and walked over to her, he put his arm around her waist, "Can we talk out back?"

She smiled at him, "Yep."

They went outside; Evelyn went back to making her lunch. She looked out the window and thought, 'I am going to lose the girl I consider my daughter, but this will be the best for both of them. They are too young to live together, even here.' She went back to her lunch.

Lisa and Bobby sat down at the picnic table he took her hand, "I wanted to tell you, you were right. We aren't getting along living together I thought we could handle it, but I guess we're not ready."

"I knew what was bothering you, so I already called my aunt. She sent the money to me by western union for a plane ticket." She pulled the ticket out of her pocket to show him, "I leave tomorrow night. I know it is fast, but I don't think I would want to leave much later. It would be too hard." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I understand, I don't want to have it be a long time. It's going to be painful enough as it is." He held her close; he didn't want to let her go, ever.

The next night seemed to come to fast for everyone. The guys had loaded Lisa's bags into Bobby's car and came back in the house sullenly, "Everything is loaded and ready to go."

She hugged Angel and Jerry and gave them both kisses on their cheeks, "I'm going to miss you guys. I love you both so much." She hugged them again. They went into the kitchen quickly.

"Ok now it's my turn." Evelyn stepped up to Lisa, "You have a good flight, be careful and always remember you have a home here with us." She hugged Lisa.

"I know mom and I promise I'll come home and visit. This will always be my home." Her eyes started to well up.

"I love you, sweetie." Evelyn's eyes were also wet.

"I love you too, ma" Lisa looked upstairs, "Where is Jackie?"

"He won't come down, he refuses to say goodbye."

Lisa wiped her eyes, "Well, I guess I go to him then." She turned to Bobby, "I'll be right down."

He nodded and put his arm around Evelyn's shoulder as she went up.

Lisa knocked on Jack's bedroom door.

He yelled from inside, "Come in!"

She walked in, "What's this I hear you're not saying goodbye?"

"I don't want you to go, I love you."

She started to cry again, "I don't want to go, but I have to. You don't want Bobby and I to fight all the time, do you?"

"No."

"Then I have to go to Cleveland. You can come to visit and I will come to see you, I promise."

"I can, I can come and see you?"

"If ma says you can. You can come to see me, over the summer and on vacations. Ok?"

"Ok. Can I come to the airport with you and Bobby?"

"Sure, let's get your coat. Come on." She took his hand and led him downstairs.

"Bobby, we have company. Jack wants to come with us."

Jack put his coat on, "Ma, Lisa said I could come and visit her sometime if it is ok with you."

"Yes, after she gets settled in and school gets out, we'll make arrangements for you to go."

They left for the airport. It took them about a half an hour to get there and Bobby carried Lisa's carry on bag to the airport terminal. When they got there, Lisa had to say goodbye to the only man she had loved, "Bobby I love you and we'll visit, right?"

"Yep, we said always and I meant it. No matter how far away we are I will always love you and want to be with you. I will also come to visit as often as I can and, of course, I will try to bring the squirt with me." He tussled Jack's hair; Jack looked up and smiled at Bobby.

"_The plane for Cleveland, Ohio is now boarding at gate 5."_

Lisa looked at the speaker, and then back at Bobby and Jack, "That's my flight." She started to cry.

Bobby pulled her into his arms, "This is not goodbye, just see ya later. There could never be any goodbyes between us; we have been through to much together." He let go of her, "But you should go before I start to cry." He wiped his eyes.

She kissed him as passionately as she could; when she pulled back she wiped his face. Then she bent down and pulled Jack into a hug, "I promise I will call as soon as I get there, so if your brothers start to hassle you can call me. I'll straighten them out." She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back, "Don't make me leave without seeing you smile.

He smiled, she knew it was hard for him, but he smiled.

She grabbed the handle on her carry-on bag, walked toward the terminal and she turned around one last time with tears in her eyes; she boarded the plane.

Bobby and Jack watched the plane take off through the window, "Let's go home pal."

Bobby picked Jack up and let him cry on his shoulder, 'I feel the same, but later I'll let it out. Not now and not in front of him.'


	13. Chapter 13

**I have some loyal readers who reviewed my last chapter and gave me the suggestion that I go this way, so I did. If you know who you are please R+R, tell me what you think. I should have the next chapter up before the end of the weekend. I was originally going to go a different way, but I think I can mix it into this story the way it is. If you don't like it that much I will go the other way, but I think I will finish it up this way for now. Please remember to review.**

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff that is related to the Four Brother movie.**

It had been about 13 years since Lisa had seen her old house. She knew it was still in her name, she couldn't stand to sell it. Her father had bought it when they first moved here and she had lived in the house until her father died. She went to live with her Aunt Gloria in Ohio and she had good intentions about moving back to be with Bobby, but things had happened in her life and his that had made that impossible. She had come back with good intentions, she had come back to say goodbye to the one woman, other than her dead mother, who really cared about her and made her feel like part of the family. Evelyn Mercer. She was shot down in a convenient store robbery or at least that is what the papers said. Lisa knew that it was a bad neighborhood that she and the Mercers grew up in and they were all proof of that.

She knew the church that the service was being held, but she couldn't stand to go in. She decided to go to the cemetery and see who showed up. After a little while, she saw every one of the Mercer brothers, except Angel. She thought to herself, _'It doesn't seem unusual that Angel isn't here, he loved mom; but he was a Mercer and everyone who knows them like I do would know that they all show there emotions in different ways.'_

When she saw Bobby take Jack away from the pulpit she broke down in tears. She remembered all the problems that Jack had when he first came to Mom's house. All the emotional and physical abuse he had to overcome, that they all overcame. She had overheard someone say that there was going to be a reception at Jerry's house, _'But should I go. Hell yes, she was my mom too. I need to see the guys and make sure that Jackie's ok. I guess I could also see if Bobby is ok, if he'll let me.'_

Lisa made her way back to her car before the service was finished. She drove to where mom had told her Jerry and Camille were living now. According to the last letter she received before she was killed Jerry also had two little girls. Jerry with girls that still made Lisa laugh when she thought about it. She sat in her car and watched as people from all walks of life made their way into Jerry's house and yard.

She saw Jack and Bobby having a touching moment with each other before they went into the yard. She decided if she was going in she had better go now or she was going to lose her nerve. Lisa got out of her car, locked it and started toward the house. That's when she saw Green and some other guy that she didn't recognize headed the same way she was going. She yelled, "Hey Green, I thought this was a no pig zone!?"

Green turned around and smiled, "Well, well. Lisa Marshall as I live and breathe. What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you're here, I guess."

"But you haven't been back since we were kids, not for a long amount of time anyway."

"She was like a mother to all of us, tell me you came here to arrest Bobby or Jack and I'll laugh in your face. You're here to pay your respects same as me. You might make it out of here with less collateral damage than me though."

"You and Bobby still not talking?" He shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh no, we talk, but we never did get back together." She thought for a second, _'Not that I wouldn't like to try, if I could get rid of some of the baggage that I came here with.' _She turned to Green, "Well I should get in there and do what I came to do. Hope to see you again before I leave."

"You can count on it." He headed for the backyard and Lisa went to the door. She put her hand up to knock more than once, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She walked back to her car and left.

Lisa had been driving around for a while when she stopped in front of the old hockey rink, there were some people playing. She decided that maybe it would take her mind off of everything if she watched for a while.

She got out of the car, walked over to the benches that ran along the side of the rink and sat down. The game was very intense; it reminded her of all the fun times she used to have playing hockey with the guys. One of the guys playing started over to the edge of the rink, "Hey you!" He yelled toward her.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Ya, I know you from some where."

"Come closer and let me get a good look at you and maybe I'll remember where we met." The guy came closer and Lisa instantly knew who it was, "Steve, you son of a bitch, it's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Lisa is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Steve are you telling me you don't read the newspaper or listen to the hub-bub around the neighborhood? I came here to see if the guys are ok due to what happened to Evelyn."

"Oh yea, I heard about that. I'm sorry to hear that it happened. Of anyone in this neighborhood, Evelyn was the only one who put up with my shit; but she never let me get away with anything either."

Lisa reached into her pocket for a tissue and wiped her eyes. Steve came over, sat down next to her and put his arm around his shoulders, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"I know that you were all real close back in the day, so why are you here and not there?"

"I can't bring myself to go see them. It is too hard to face them right now."

"You not wanting to take the hard way around things, boy you have changed. The Lisa I know would never back down from a fight or anybody who would get in here way. You know it is bothering you not knowing how Jack is handling this. You two have had a strange, but close relationship for him being so young. I think he felt right from the start that he could trust you, so are you going to let him handle this all alone?"

"No, I guess not. When did you get so smart?"

"We all have to grow up sometime; it just took me longer than the rest of them. I know this is probably an awkward question, but since you're in town would you, maybe, like to go out for a drink sometime?"

"Sure, we could catch up on old times. Give me a call." She handed him her phone number, "I'm going to be staying in my old house for the time being, see you soon and thanks, Steve." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Lisa got in her car and drove straight to the Mercer's house. Parked and got out. She walked up to the door and knocked, but there was no answer. She knocked again, still no answer, "Screw this." She said out loud and walked in. She thought to herself, _'I used to live here and mom would never complain about me letting myself in.'_

She heard some noises from upstairs, it sounded like people talking and, maybe, Jack playing his guitar. She decided she had come this far she might as well go upstairs and face the music.

Lisa climbed the stairs slowly trying to miss all the creaks that she had memorized so many years ago. When she reached the top she literally ran into Angel's chest, "Sorry Angel."

He stepped back and stared, "It's about time you showed up, I thought maybe you had died too." He pulled her up the last step and pulled her into a hug.

"So where are you headed?" She leaned back so she could look at him, but since she was so close to the edge of the stairs she didn't let go.

"I'm going to find Sophie; do you have any smart comments about it?"

"Well, I might if you weren't holding me so close to the top of the stairs." She looked back down the stairs.

He turned around with her still in his hug, "Ok, now you're safe. So what do you think?"

"I think if you haven't seen her in a while you're nuts. She might have another boyfriend. But if you saw her recently, I say go for it."

"You're all just hatin' on me because I'm cute."

"You're cute, but I think we have a point and who is we?"

He pointed toward Jack's room, she turned to look and the rest of the guys were standing there looking at her. She turned back to Angel. He shrugged, "You're on your own, good luck. It's good to have to back home, sis." He kissed her cheek and went down the stairs at top speed.

When he left, she turned toward the room and started walking slowly. Jerry came out into the hallway and pulled her into a hug, "Hey, how long have you been home for? How long are you staying? Where are you staying?"

"Whoa, Jerry, wait a minute. I got in before the funeral, I'm not sure how long I'm going to be staying for and I will be staying at my house. Now that I have answered all your questions, how are you holding up?"

Jerry let her go and put his head down, "I guess I'm holding up ok."

She looked past him, "How are they holding up?" She was referring to Jack and

Bobby.

"I guess as well as can be expected. You know Bobby, he will play the tough guy act until the day he dies and Jackie, I don't think he is doing to well, he's still looking to Bobby for guidance."

"We can hear everything that you are saying, thank you." They looked and Bobby was standing with his arms folded over his chest.

"Sorry man, but I have to go. Maybe I'll get a turkey or something; it is Thanksgiving let's at least try to act like a family." He left.

Bobby walked past Lisa without even a glance; he went into Evelyn's room and slammed the door. Lisa turned back to look at Jack, "So how are you holding up?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. She's gone, Lisa, she can't be gone, I love her and I will never forget her."

She moved across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She put her arm around Jack's shoulder, he flinched and she pulled it away, "You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. You left, we heard from you sometimes, you came to visit on special occasions, but that stopped. I went to visit you a couple of times, but that also stopped. I haven't heard from you in about 3 years, do you even know what is going on in my life or what life was like when you left?"

"I know everything that has happened in your life. I may not have been able to call or visit, but I kept up with everyone of you through mom's letters. You had some rough times and I'm sure mom played them down for me, but now you live in New York City and you play in your own band." She put her hand on the side of his face and turned it toward her, "I never stopped caring about you, Jackie, and you're my baby brother. Mom didn't know everything that was going on, I'm sure of that, but only because you find it hard to let people in to your world. If you needed me you could have called me anytime and I would have come running, you know that."

"But you had your own life in Cleveland, you didn't want to listen to me whine on the phone and I didn't think that you would come running home for me."

"Well, you thought wrong. I would die for you and all your brothers, you know that or at least you should. Now do I get to give my brother a hug or are you going to push me away again?"

He leaned forward and put his arms around her, "Hug me, sis. I don't ever want you to go away again, stay with us and help us get through this, ok?"

"I will stay for as long as I can, but I don't think Bobby is going to let me help him at all. He hates me and I really don't blame him for it."

She put her arms around Jack and pulled him to her, she held him and let him cry while she cried for the woman they both loved.

Jack sat back and wiped his eyes. He also wiped the tears off Lisa's face, "Now you have to go and try to talk to Bobby. If he won't talk to you, you can come back here and we will talk about why he isn't talking to you. Considering I have no idea why he isn't, no one tells me anything."

"I think Bobby never told you because he knows that you and I are close and you wouldn't like it. Plus, I don't think he thought that I was going to come today."

"He should have known better, he knows that you loved mom as much as we did. She was your mother too."

"I know that and you know that, but Bobby is and always will be Bobby. Who could ever figure him out?"

Jack smiled and pushed her so she would stand up, "You did at one time and I don't think he has changed much since then."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be put up, but I couldn't get connected last weekend. I think it is sort of short, but I hope you enjoy. Please R + R. The more you give me your reviews, the more excited I get about writing.**

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the movie.**

Lisa left Jack's room and knocked on Evelyn's bedroom door. Bobby didn't answer. She knocked on the door again. After about 5 minutes, the door opened a crack, "What?" He said it in his most intimidating voice.

"I think we need to talk."

"About?"

"Bobby Mercer, are you going to open this door or …?"

"Or what?" He stood his full height.

As fast and as hard as she could, she pushed the door slamming it into his shoulder. He groaned and moved out of the way, "I asked you to open the door." She walked in and closed the door behind her; she stood by the door waiting.

Bobby was sitting on the bed rubbing his shoulder, "So talk."

"How are you holding up?" She smiled slightly.

He was serious and his face showed it, "I'm holding up fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to run over to you, fall into your arms and cry like a baby?"

"Not if you don't want to, but if you do I'm here if you need me." She sat down on the edge of the bed while Bobby sat at the top of the bed.

"Well, I'm I won't so forget it."

"Ok." She sat quietly looking at him, _'He looks so handsome. I love it when he doesn't shave, but he's hurting and I know it. I wish he would talk to me.'_

He moved on the bed and she snapped out of the haze she was in. He had stood up and moved toward the door, "I wouldn't want to keep you from any other important engagements." He emphasized the last word.

Lisa lowered her head, stood up and left the room.

Jack came out of his room when he saw Lisa, "So what did he say?"

"Not much, but I need to get out of here. I'll see you later, Jack." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She turned, ran her fingertips over the closed door and ran down the stairs, holding back tears.

Bobby came out of the room when he heard the downstairs door slam, "Did she leave?"

"Ya." He put his head down, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing now and nothing later, I have nothing to say to her!"

Jack shook his head, "You loved her once, what happened to you guys?"

"None of your business, fairy. Let's go get a drink."

Lisa went to her house and sat down on the porch. It was cold, but she didn't care. Her phone rang; she flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey Lisa."

"Steve?"

"Yep, is it too soon to take you up on that drink?"

"No, it's not. Give me about 30 minutes, and then you can pick me up at my house. Ok?"

"Sure, see you then." He hung up.

'_There's nothing wrong with having a drink with an old friend. I could sure use a drink to through everything that's going on.'_

She went inside, showered and changed. She was wearing a red t-shirt, blue, hip-hugger jeans and sneakers. Her winter coat was pulled tight around her while she waited for Steve to show up.

She only had to wait a couple of minutes and he pulled up in his car. Steve stopped the motor and got out of the car. He walked around it, opened the passenger side door and gestured for Lisa to get in.

She walked to the car and slid into the front seat. Steve climbed back into the car, turned it over and drove away from the curb, "Do you have any choices as to where we go?"

"I haven't been back in a while, so you choose. By the way, when did you become such a gentlemen?"

"I told you earlier we all grow up. So did you get a chance to see the guys?"

"Yes, but let's not talk about that."

"Whatever you say." He pulled to a stop and shut the motor off, "Here we are." He got out and proceeded to open the door for her again. She got out with his help and took his arm to walk into the bar.

"This place looks new, I don't remember it."

"Yep, they built it about two years ago."

They walked in; the bar was filled with all different types of people. Steve directed her to a table in the back, she sat down and Steve asked, "What are you drinking?"

"Vodka and OJ, please."

"Be right back." He went to the bar to order their drinks. Lisa slid her jacket off and scanned the room. She saw some people she remembered from when she lived there. Steve came back with the drinks; they sat and talked for about two and a half hours. He told her everything that he had going on and she told him just about everything that was going on in her life, "You sound pretty successful, why are you planning on moving back here?"

"I miss the place and all the people. You never left either, what kept you here?"

"Family, ex-wife, kids."

"You got married, to whom?"

"Do you remember Doris?"

"Of course, you married her?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We also have two kids, but she decided after five years that I wasn't worth the time."

Lisa tried to hold back her laughter, but a giggle escaped, "I'm sorry, Steve. Just the thought of you and Doris married. Why her?"

"She changed after you kicked the shit out of her. She got therapy and, I guess, I loved her. Now I hardly get to see my kids and I pay out the ass for alimony and child support."

"Do you ever get to see your kids?"

"Every once in a while, I know I don't get to see them for Thanksgiving. Maybe I'll get to see them for Christmas." Steve's mind seemed to go off into his own little world.

She touched his arm, "Steve, are you ok?"

He jumped when he felt her touch him, "What, ya I'm fine. Let's get out of here." He stood up, waited for Lisa to get her coat on and stand up. He took her hand and they started to leave the bar, when Lisa was pulled away from him.

Someone had his arms around her tightly from behind, "Well, well, Lisa Marshall can't ever bother to say Hi to an old friend."

Steve had made his way back to her, "Let go of the lady!" He was trying to be kind, but there was tension in his voice.

"Not until she says hello." The guy turned Lisa around to face him, when she saw his face she started to squirm.

"Get off of me!" She was fighting, but he wouldn't let go.

"No, I get some fight out of you now; all those years ago all you did was scream, cry and slap at me."

She looked at Steve with fear in her eyes, "Spanky, let me go!"

Steve's eyes went wide, "This is Spanky?"

She nodded, "Help me, Steve."

He turned and walked away from her, she looked shocked.

"So baby, how's about a kiss?"

"Don't touch me, you scumbag, rapist!"

"How can you say that about me? You were a willing participant every time."

"Ya, while I was drunk and high on whatever you were giving me. Get off me!" She started punching him, harder and harder.

She saw Steve come up behind him and he slammed Spanky in the middle of the back with a pool stick. Lisa jumped back as soon as Spanky let her loose. He turned to glare at Steve and charged him. Steve fell to the floor with him, when he got tackled. They were rolling and punching each other.

At one point, Lisa jumped on Spanky's back and he elbowed her in the right eye. She fell backwards onto the floor, screamed in pain and rage and grabbed her eye. She grabbed a bottle off the bar and broke it. She grabbed Spanky's hair and put the broken end to his throat, "Let go of Steve and get up, you son of a bitch!"

He did as he was told, Steve got up and put his hand on Lisa's shoulder, "Lisa, put the bottle down. The cops are coming. I'll take the heat for this one. Put it down and go" He was trying his best to get her to calm down.

She started shaking and crying, "No, everyone wants to protect me, but not this time. He is going to pay for what he did."

"I heard he did, didn't Angel and Jerry make him pay all those years ago?"

"Yes, but I never made him pay."

Steve moved his hand off her shoulder and touched the side of her face, "He'll pay, but you really need to put the bottle down. I know you're hurting, but doing this won't make it go away." He slid his hand up over hers, "Give me the bottle." She loosened her grip and he took the bottle away, "Now let him go." She shook her head.

Steve put the bottle on the nearest table and slid his arms around her waist, "We had a rough past, but I will always care about you. Please let him go."

She let Spanky go and he fell to the floor, then she put her hands on his, "What happened between us?"

"I was a big jerk off and you called me on it, but before I could make it up to you, you had fallen totally in love with Bobby. I'm sure there can never be anything between us, but I will always love you as a friend."

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "I love you too. But I'm not done with him." She walked over to Spanky, who was still lying on the floor, "This is for what you took from me, you bastard!" She slammed her foot down on his crouch as hard as she could and the cops walked in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick note, this chapter was suppose to be up last weekend also. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: Don't own it, but wish I did.**

Lisa, Steve and Spanky were brought to the police station. Steve and Spanky were arraigned on assault charges, but with witnesses from the bar, Lisa was facing assault with a deadly weapon. Steve told her he would get some help, he promised he would help her.

She made herself comfortable in the cell, _'This is a wonderful way to spend Thanksgiving.'_ She closed her eyes and fell asleep, but no a restful sleep. Every time she rolled onto her right-side she woke up due to pain in her eye. When she did fall into a light sleep all she did was dream about Bobby, Jack, Mom and Derrick.

She could see the look on Derrick's face when they were standing at in the church at the alter ready to say their vows. When the priest looked around the church and said, "If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." She couldn't hold her peace.

Derrick cried when she told him that she couldn't marry him, she was in love with someone else and always would be. He said he would never forgive her, he gave her his heart and she stomped on it. She hadn't heard from him since that day. All she could think of was Bobby, _'If he never takes me back I'll understand, but I would at least like to know that we could at least be friends.'_ She finally fell into a deep sleep.

Two days had past; Lisa was standing in front of the police station. Steve pulled up in front and came out to meet her, "So how are you feeling?"

"Like shit, I haven't changed or showered in two days. I need to go home."

He helped her into the car and drove her home. While they were driving they talked about what was going on, "I heard that the guys are looking to find Evelyn's killer."

"What do you mean?"

"There asking a lot of questions of a lot of people. I know that you care about them, but I don't think you should be around them while their looking for a murderer. Their stepping on the wrong toes."

"Whose toes are they stepping on?"

"Victor Sweet."

She looked at him funny, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

They pulled up in front of her house and Steve stopped, "Do you remember Malcolm Sweet from when we were younger?"

"Yes, he ran a lot of stuff when were kids. If anything shady was going on his name came up."

"Well, he's Victor's uncle, Victor took over his business and more. He has people under his belt from all walks of life."

She turned to look at Steve, "Do you think the guys are going to get hurt?"

He looked her right in the eyes, "Yes. I think they could end up dead. You've heard of Bobby and Angel's interrogation tactics, they won't stop until they get answers and I'm afraid that Jack and Jerry will get caught in the crossfire."

"I'll talk to them, get some answers. Don't worry so much, they have been through a lot and they can all handle themselves." She patted Steve's hand, "Thanks for the ride home, I'll call you soon."

She got out and headed for the house; Steve drove away. Lisa went inside, showered and lay down to try and get some sleep. She thought she hadn't been asleep for long when she was awakened by someone pounding on her door. She got up, wrapped the towel she had fallen asleep wearing tighter around her and went downstairs.

She put the chain on and opened the door a crack. I was Jack and Bobby; Bobby had knocked and was now tapping his foot impatiently, "Are you going to let us in or what?"

She didn't notice until she opened the door that it was dark outside, "What time is it?"

"About 10:30 pm, can we come in? It is cold out here?"

"Sure." She closed the door, pulled off the chain and reopened the door so they could come in. The two of them walked in and made their way into the living room to sit down.

Bobby looked at Lisa, "Girl, go get some clothes on."

"She can stay that way if she'd like." Jack smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She blushed a deep pink.

"Jack, you're a fucking fairy so quit trying to be cute."

Jack stopped smiling and sat back, slouching against the couch.

Lisa turned to go upstairs and put some clothes on. She had a look of disgust on her face, _'I wish Bobby wouldn't talk to Jack like that. Brotherly love, I guess.'_ She shrugged and got dressed.

She came back down a few minutes later fully dressed, "So what are you guys up to tonight?"

Bobby stood up, "You stop being cute, too."

"That will be hard to do I always look like this." She winked at Jack, he smiled; Bobby threw him a look and he stopped. Lisa sat down in a chair, "Ok Bobby, what is your major malfunction? You've had a bug up your ass ever since I got here, so just say it already."

He looked at Jack and then back at Lisa, "Jackie doesn't know about any of it and I don't think he needs to know."

Jack spoke up, "I know what happened recently." He pointed to her right eye, which was still black and blue.

Lisa looked at him, trying to cover it with her hair, "What do you mean what happened recently?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what you did." Bobby looked angry.

She was going to play on his anger as long as she could, but she could see Jack starting to squirm, "I'm not sure, I showered recently, I slept recently and now I plan on having a cup of coffee, so I guess that is recently too."

She got up and started into the kitchen. Bobby came up behind her and grabbed her arm, but he was a little rough, "Ow, that hurts! Let go."

He turned her to look at him, "Not until you tell me what is going on."

Jack came up behind him, "Let her go, Bobby."

"Stay out of this Cracker Jack; I'll let her go when she tells me."

Lisa pushed Bobby hard and he let go, "Don't ever grab me like that again, got it?"

Jack walked around both of them and went into the kitchen. He came out a couple of minutes later with coffee for everyone, Bobby and Lisa were still staring at each other, "Come on I brought you in some coffee."

Bobby finally turned and sat down on the far end of the couch. Jack sat down on the couch and Lisa sat down in the chair, "So, how have you been holding up, Jack?"

"I'd be doing a whole lot better if I knew why you were in jail?"

She looked shocked, "Why I was in jail? How did you hear?"

"We were having some drinks and trying to get information about mom, when one of the guys that was there that night, he knew Bobby from the old days, told us what had happened."

Bobby looked at her, "Since when do you pick a bar fight?"

"I didn't pick the fight; Spanky did when he grabbed me and attacked Steve."

Bobby sat forward, "So you were out with Steve?"

"Yes, I was. You made it pretty clear the other night that you wanted nothing to do with me. It was no big deal."

"No big deal, no big deal!" Bobby stood up and started walking toward Lisa, but Jack stood up, "No Bobby, leave her alone."

"You standing up to me, fairy?"

"Yes, I won't let you hurt her, not now or ever."

"If you only knew who hurt who, Jackie Boy." Bobby looked down.

Lisa walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I know I hurt you, but you hurt me too. We grew so far apart and your temper got worse. It seemed to get worse the further you got away from mom. I couldn't handle it anymore. You were angry all the time and when you would come and see me you didn't want to do anything with me or anyone else. We saw less and less of each other over the years until you never came around anymore. Then Derrick came along."

Bobby looked up at her, "Derrick the law student, I remember him. He was a dork."

She giggled, "He was the total opposite of you, but he wasn't a dork. He really was a nice guy." She looked at Jack, he just looked down. She walked back to the chair and sat down, "You're right, he doesn't need to hear it."

Bobby turned toward her, "You started it, and I think you should finish it if h wants you to."

She looked at Jack, "Do you want me to?"

"Go ahead." He sat down on the table.

"Ok, Derrick and I dated for about a year when he asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Jack went to open his mouth and then closed it.

Lisa continued, "We set a date for six months later. We made all of the arrangements, but about a month before our wedding day, Bobby's hockey team came to Cleveland and I went to watch him play. The Michigan Mauler was at his best that night."

She smiled at Bobby, "I was going to stay after to see him, but a blonde chick with big boobs ran over and kissed him before he saw me; so I left. On my wedding day and everyday before that I loved him, so I broke it off with Derrick. I broke his heart, but I could never love him the way I love your brother. I couldn't do that to Derrick. I figured it would be best if I broke it off early. He may hate me forever, but he is still young and he will find someone who will love him the way he deserves to be loved."

She put her hands up to her face, "I'm sorry that I disappointed you, Jack." She was crying quietly, but they could tell because her shoulders were shaking.

Jack knelt down in front of her, "You could never disappoint me, you're my sister, and I love you. If you felt the need to find someone else to love, then that is the way it needed to be."

She slowly looked up at him, "You don't think I'm a bitch for leaving your brother and almost getting married?"

He smiled at her, "Nope. I somewhat wish I could leave him at times too, but he's my brother, I love him and no one could replace him."

"I know that's why I couldn't marry Derrick. If your brother never forgives me I'll understand, but he will always be my first love and I will love him forever." She looked past Jack to Bobby.

Jack also turned to Bobby, "We need to get home and get some sleep." He got up and Lisa did too.

She gave Jack a big hug, "Thank you."

"Your welcome and we will talk later about your bar fight, got it?"

"Yes sir." She saluted, "But only if you are willing to sit down and tell me what has been going on in your life too."

"Promise as soon as we get everything cleared up, ok?"

She nodded.

Jack went to the door, "I'll wait outside." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Bobby turned and looked at Lisa, "I didn't know you broke off your engagement."

"You never asked me."

"I wasn't thinking with mom and hockey, I wasn't thinking." Bobby seemed to shrink physically in front of her.

"Bobby, have you even cried for mom yet?"

"No and I feel bad about it, but I can't, not yet. Do you understand?"

"I can't claim to always understand you, but I understand this. If you need anything you know where to find me." She put her hand on his face, "Anything at all, ok?"

He leaned his face on her hand, "Ok. You're not going to try to stop us?"

"No, I would never stand in your way, just make me a promise."

"What is it?"

"You be careful and watch out for Jack."

"I can do that. If I didn't say it before it's good to have you home."

She pulled her hand back and smiled, "It's good to be home."

He left; she locked the door behind him and started thinking of her own plan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Now that the story is progressing I am getting into more of the movie, I am trying to integrate my story into the movie where there are some blanks. Please read and review.**

**disclaimer: don't own it now or ever.**

The next day Lisa decided to go visit Camille and the girls. She knocked on the door, Camille answered it, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Camille?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Lisa Marshall, Jerry hasn't mentioned me by any chance?"

"The great Bobby tamer, yes he has mentioned you. Please come in, Jeremiah isn't here right now he went with his brothers to talk to someone."

Camille offered Lisa a cup of coffee, she accepted, "Camille, do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Jeremiah hasn't told me a thing, but if they are all involved it can't be good."

Lisa shook her head and smiled.

They sat and talked for about two hours, when Jerry came in with the girls. The two girls came running in to see Camille, they stopped short when they saw Lisa, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your daddy's."

Danniella spoke, "What is your name?"

"My name is Lisa, what's yours?"

"My name is Danniella and this is Amelia." Amelia smiled.

Jerry came walking in the room, "Hi Lisa, what's going on?"

"Not much, I was just talking to Camille. You know that I have never met her. I talked to mom about her though. She was right on the button, Camille is going to keep your head on straight and she really does fit into the family." She smiled at Camille.

Jerry sat down next to Camille, "I told you Lisa is a smart lady."

"I still don't understand how you and Bobby got together." Camille was looking at Lisa.

Lisa shrugged, "From the first day that I met him there was a spark. I guess you can't help who you fall in love with."

"I guess not. Jerry says Bobby changed for the better when you two were together."

"I like to think so." Lisa stood up, "I should get going. Will I see you again soon?"

"Hopefully, it was nice to finally meet you."

"You too. See you soon."

She left and walked to Evelyn's house, she noticed Green and the other officer leaving the house. She yelled, "Green, wait up!"

He stopped and turned around, "Nice to see you again, Lisa."

"So, at the reception you didn't introduce me to your cute friend."

"Lisa, Detective Fowler, Fowler, this is Lisa Marshall."

Lisa put her hand out and Fowler shook it, "Nice to meet you, Miss Marshall."

"How did you know it is Miss?

"We have been doing checks on everyone who was at Ms. Mercer's funeral."

"Did you find anything that you liked?"

Green interrupted, "Ok you two, stop with the chit-chat. Lisa you need to talk to Bobby."

"About what Green?"

"About what he and his brothers are doing and about the robe he was wearing." He pulled Lisa into a hug and whispered to her, "Tell him to stay away from where he's going." He released her, "It was nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. We should go out for a drink sometime and catch up."

Green smiled, but it was weary, "That sounds like a good idea."

They said their good-byes; Lisa walked up and knocked on the door. Bobby threw the door open, "Green, I told you… Oh Lisa, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit, is it ok to come in?" She was eyeing the flowered robe he was wearing, "Nice robe."

He gave her the look, she smiled, "It didn't work when we were younger and it sure as hell won't work now."

He smirked and moved so she could come in. She saw Jack sitting on the couch looking shaken and Angel had Sophie on his lap in the chair, there seemed to be a hockey game on the television.

She walked over to Jack, "Jackie, are you ok, you look very pale?" She sat down next to him and ruffled his hair.

He leaned his head on her shoulder, "I just didn't get much sleep."

She rubbed his back and kissed his forehead, "You need to start getting more sleep."

"I can't." He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Bad dreams?"

He nodded and put his head back on her shoulder.

Bobby was standing in the doorway, "Quit being a fairy, Jackie, be a man."

Angel and Sophie looked at him, but Lisa spoke, "Leave him alone, Bobby."

"What did you say?"

Jack sat up, Lisa stood up and Jack grabbed her arm, "Don't."

She gently pulled his hand off her arm, "No, he should hear it from someone." She gave Angel and Sophie a dirty look.

Angel looked down, but Sophie tensed, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're sitting right there and you haven't said a word have you? You just let him talk to Jack like that don't you?"

"It's not my place to say anything."

"It's not, but you'll sit your Latino ass here and listen to it."

Sophie turned to Angel, "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Angel shrugged, "She's aloud to have her own opinion."

Sophie slapped him and left the room making sure to brush Lisa's shoulder as she went by. Angel got up to follow her, but he stopped next to Lisa, "Why did you have to do that?"

"You're his brother, stand up for him. Damn!"

He followed Sophie upstairs. Jack was reclining on the couch, Lisa walked over to him, "Jackie, why don't you try to relax while I talk to Bobby." She pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and covered him up with it, and then she turned to Bobby, "We need to talk in the kitchen."

Bobby followed her into the kitchen, "What?"

"Stop talking to Jack like that he hates it, can't you see that?"

"It's the only way I know. I have a problem showing my emotions, you of all people should know that."

"I know that Bobby, but are you sure that he know you love him. For a long time I didn't know, but you found your ways of showing me. Please try with Jack, if not for me for ma."

"Ok, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I ran into Green and Fowler on my way here. Fowler, I met him for the first time, said that they were doing checks on everyone that came to mom's funeral." Bobby's eyebrows arched, but Lisa continued, "Then Green asked me to talk to you about what you are doing, to stay away from where you're going and about the robe that you're wearing."

Bobby sat down and laughed, "Green is worried that we're getting close."

"Close to what?"

"I don't want to get you involved, you could get hurt and if they are checking up on everyone you don't need to get involved."

She put her hand over his, "Bobby are you being careful and watching out for Jackie?"

"Yes, don't worry about us we'll be fine."

Lisa noticed the dried blood on his left hand, "What is this?" She grabbed his arm, tight, he winced, "Damn it woman, what are you doing?"

"Take it off."

"A little forward, aren't we?"

"Take off the robe and let me see your arm." She was standing her ground firmly and not letting him get away with playing coy.

He did as she asked; she unwrapped his arm and looked at the dog bite. He winced when she touched it, "Does it hurt?" She knew it was stupid the second it came out of her mouth.

"Duh, yes it hurts."

"Does mom still have the first aid kit in the same place?"

"Yes, she hasn't changed a thing in this house."

Lisa retrieved the kit from its place and sat down next to him; she started wrapping his arm again, "Man does this bring back memories."

She looked at Bobby, he had his eyes closed until he realized that she was looking at him; and then he opened his eyes and looked at her, "The first day we met. You had broken up with Steve and brought Jackie home when he go lost."

"Yep and you burned your hands making dinner. I fixed you up then too."

"You didn't only fix my hands, you stole my heart." He slid his right hand lightly over her cheek.

She closed her eyes, loving his touch, "Nice muscles, excellent at hockey and such a handsome face, but those eyes. So much hurt and hate, yet, caring like a wounded puppy."

"You remembered!?"

"How could I forget? I still feel that way about you, Bobby, and I always will."

"I can't do anything about that right now. I have someplace I need to be, but I promise, soon, we'll talk."

"Ok." She got up and kissed his cheek. She went into the living room, said good-bye to Jack and left. _'Mom, please watch over them, someone needs to.'_


	17. Chapter 17

I am going to try to get one more chapter up today. I am on a roll, but that will be it until next weekend. Enjoy and review.

disclaimer: don't own it.

She hadn't seen the guys in a few days, she was making arrangements to sell her nightclub in Cleveland and move home permanently. She wanted to come back to be close to her memories, her family and she wanted to do something for the kids in the neighborhood. _'Maybe I'll open a juice bar or a club for the kids to go to relax, maybe dance and definitely, get a hot meal when they need it.'_

She stood up, after hanging up the phone, "I might as well start scouting locations now. I'll go see if Jack wants to come with me and help."

She got into her car and started down the street. She was a block away and she swore she saw Jack get shot in the chest. She pulled her car to the curb and started walking; then she saw Bobby with a gun, Jack running then going down in a hail of bullets and Bobby and the people with him running into the house. Jack was lying in the snow screaming for Bobby. There were a lot of people with guns, shooting and destroying Evelyn's house.

Lisa was crouched down behind a car parked on the corner, "I need to do something or Jack will die. I won't let him die like mom." She was watching the men move closer and most of them were away from Jack, paying attention to the house.

She ran back to the car and grabbed the gun out of her glove compartment, she always carried one after a close call she had in Cleveland. She put it in the back of her waist band on her pants and ran back.

She continued running until she made it to Jack, she crouched down behind him and pulled him into a sitting position in her lap. She pulled the gun out, "I won't let anything happen to you, I wasn't here when you needed me before, but I'm here now."

Someone fired at them and it barely missed; she fired the gun and hit him square in the chest.

All of a sudden she saw Bobby jump one of the guys and he was beating him with something she couldn't make out. She heard the van start to rev its engine; the van had been sitting on the street the whole time. When she looked in the windshield she saw the driver had a ski mask on. She started yelling at Bobby, "The van, watch out for the van!" He couldn't hear her, his rage was out of control.

She saw Angel slide off of the roof, kick some guy in the face and he barely got Bobby out of the way. Jerry drove his family van right into the side of the other van, _'God, please let Jerry be all right.'_

Jack started convulsing, she held him closer, "Come on Jackie, stay with us. We need you; the guys can't handle another blow like this. Come on fight…" She was still mumbling when Bobby, Angel, Sophie and Jerry came over.

"Don't you die on me, fairy! Come on breath!"

Lisa was fully crying by this time, "Don't call him that!"

Everyone looked at her like they were seeing her for the first time. Sophie yelled that 911 was coming. Jack's body jumped one last time and he closed his eyes.

Bobby got up, grabbed a gun and walked around the van. Angel was crying with his head on Sophie's chest and Jerry had his back against the telephone pole crying. She heard one last shot and jumped, Jack seemed to move when she moved. She was surprised she could have sworn she felt light breathing.

Bobby came back to them; she put the gun out to him, "Take this!"

He took the gun and put it in his pocket. She very carefully undid her coat and wrapped it around Jack, "You're ok Jack, you're ok now."

Bobby leaned back on his feet, "Lisa, he's gone let him go." He tried to pull her hands off him.

She slapped him away, "No, he's not, he's cold. I need to warm him up." She looked at him with despair in her eyes, he shook his head. She reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt, "You don't believe me, do you?" She let go of his shirt and punched his chest, "Do you!?"

He just shook his head, she could see tears forming and he didn't want them to see. She took his hand and put it on Jack's chest; he felt it move, but very slowly, "We need to keep him warm."

He sat down behind her and put his arms around her and Jack.

Jerry looked over, "What are you doing?"

Bobby looked at him, "He's still breathing, but lightly. She is trying to keep him warm."

Lisa didn't hear them talking, she was talking to Jack, "You're going to make it. I know you're strong, you don't get to show people most of the time because your brothers are so strong, but show them now and show me that I'm not wrong."

She could feel him relax slightly and skip a breath, panic started to set in; Bobby felt her tense. She yelled, "Where is the damn ambulance?"

Angel ran to the corner, "its coming, Lisa, just a few more blocks and the cops too." He turned and looked at Bobby.

"Who cares, Jackie comes first over all of us right now." Bobby turned back to Lisa and held her and Jack tighter.

Angel nodded and came back over to his family.

The ambulance pulled up followed by two police cars. The EMTs came over to Jack first, "Miss, are you hurt also?"

"No, I'm trying to keep him warm."

"We need to get to him so we can check him out. You need to let him go."

She pulled her arms away, "I love you, Jackie." She leaned back into Bobby's chest, "He's going to make it, I know he will."

He kissed the top of her head, "If you know he will, then I'll take your word for it."

The EMTs came back over, "Is someone going with him?"

Everyone looked at everyone else; Jerry spoke, "Lisa, you go. If it wasn't for you Jackie wouldn't be here."

"Are you all sure?" She said while looking to everyone for an answer.

Angel helped her off the ground, "We have to talk to the cops anyway."

She looked at Bobby, he smiled and nodded, "Call us with any updates and when I see you again we can talk about this." He patted the pocket that he had put her gun in.

"Ok, I will."

She jumped in the back of the ambulance and watched the guys walk back to the house as they drove away.


	18. Chapter 18

When they got to the hospital, they wheeled Jack into a room and hustled Lisa over to a desk to get some information. She sat answering the questions as best she could, but she kept looking at the door where she saw them take Jack.

"Relationship to the patient?"

She turned toward the receptionist, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, we need to get his information."

"His name is Jack Mercer and I'm sure his information is in the computer, I know he's been here before."

The receptionist punched his name into the computer, "Here we go, ok, ok… It says here for contact names Evelyn Mercer and Bobby Mercer, is that correct?"

She shook her head, "Evelyn is deceased, but Bobby is his brother."

"Ok and what is your relationship to the patient?"

"I'm a friend of the family." She was going to say sister, but she knew they wouldn't accept that as an answer, "When can I see him?"

"They are going to be putting him in the ICU, only family allowed."

"We'll see about that." She got up from the desk and walked toward the door.

She looked in the window of the ER room Jack was in, "Don't worry Jack, I'll be back."

She went outside the hospital, pulled out her cell phone and dialed, "Bobby?"

"Yes, Lisa, what do you need?"

"I know you have a lot going on there, but you are the only one on Jack's records."

"What about mom? Isn't she on there?"

"Yes, but they took her off."

"So what is the problem?"

"They won't let me stay with Jack."

"What do you mean won't let you stay, why not?"

"I'm not family, that's why. You need to talk to the receptionist and tell her to put me on his records."

"Can't it wait until I can come down there?"

"No it can't wait. They are moving him into the ICU; I can't sit with him when they put him there. Only family is allowed to be in there."

"You're there, just go in."

"Family only, Bobby."

"Ok, let me talk to someone. We'll get this changed right now."

"Ok, hold on." She went back into the hospital and handed the phone to the receptionist, "Bobby Mercer would like to speak to you."

"Yes Mr. Mercer?"

"I want Lisa Marshall added to my brother's records. Are you changing it?"

"Yes, I'm changing it right now." She punched some keys, "Ok Mr. Mercer, she's been added."

She handed the phone back to Lisa, "Thank you Bobby. I have to go they're moving him."

"Lisa?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for a Mercer." She smiled while she hung up the phone, but her face went sour when she saw how badly off Jack was.

She followed the doctors and nurses to the ICU. When they were done hooking him up and left, Lisa went in to sit with him.

She held his left hand, because his right arm was in a sling, "I told you you would make it, you're stronger than you think, Jackie." With her free hand she stroked his hair, "Your brothers will be here soon to see you. You just rest and get better." She pulled the chair closer so she could relax and still hold his hand.

A few hours had gone by and she needed to get word to the guys. She leaned down to Jack's ear, "I'll be back soon, I need to tell your brothers what's going on." She kissed his cheek, "I love you little brother. She brushed a clump of hair off of his face and left the room.

When she got to the Mercer house there were holes everywhere. Windows had shot out, there were holes in the brick and the front door was broken.

She slowly walked inside and heard the guys talking; Jerry was leaving as she walked into the dining room. He kissed her cheek and continued out. She turned to Angel, "What's going on?"

"Talk to him, I need to see if Sophie is ok?" He left the room.

Bobby hadn't moved from his chair, he raised his hand and gestured for her to come over, she did. When she got close enough he grabbed her by the waist, put his arms around her and buried his face in her chest. He cried for a short time, and then he looked up at her with teary, bloodshot eyes, "I don't know why I came back here. I should have stayed away." He laid his head; face out on her chest again.

She was surprised, but she wrapped her arms around him and leaned down to kiss the top of his head, but he moved quickly. He picked her up and planted her on his lap wrapping his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and just snuggled with him.

He leaned back to look at her, "I don't want to see you get hurt. I think you should leave town until this is all over."

"No."

"You need too; even Jerry is sending Camille and the girls away if our plan goes the way we want it to.'

"I won't go away and leave you alone again. I did that once before and look how it turned out, plus Jack needs me."

"I know someone has to be there for him. We can't be, so you should be." He looked away from her.

She put her hand on the side of his face and turned it toward him, "I love Jack like a brother, but I love you more than anyone I have ever loved before. You took my heart and soul; I don't ever want you to give them back. You felt the same once, but do you still feel that way?"

He put his hands on the sides of her face, "I won't lie to you, there were other women in my life while we were apart, but none of them even came close to you. They couldn't handle the whole package like you can. My temper would scare them, I was too intense or, god forbid, they saw some of my scars and were grossed out by them. How was I supposed to explain the scars, you can only say hockey injury so many times."

"So you didn't tell any of them the truth about the scars or your past?"

"Never, only you and even you don't know my whole past, but I thought we would have our whole lives to get to know each other, but now…"

"We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other. Jack will get better, you guys will finish what you need to finish and we will have the rest of our lives to figure us out."

"Not if you leave, I think I am going to stay here for awhile. Fix up the house, get to know my nieces and help Jackie get better."

"I didn't get a chance to tell you I'm staying here, I made arrangements to sell my club and I want to open something here for the kids."

He surprised her by leaning up and kissing her, lovingly, passionately, "We'll see what happens after all this is done, but I want you to know, if this goes bad, that I have always loved you and never stopped thinking about you."

Lisa started to cry, lightly and quietly, "Bobby, I never knew you felt like that."

He wiped a tear away from her cheek, "I told you that I had problems showing people how I feel about them."

"I love you too. I should get back to Jack; he really needs someone to be there."

"I know, you tell him I love him, he's my little brother."

"I will, you be careful. I can't lose you again."

"I will. Now go before I don't let you leave."

She got up and walked to what was left of the front door; she turned around, "Bobby?"

He looked at her, "What?"

She smiled slyly.

"I know now go."

She left and went back to the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know this is more than I have ever updated in one day, but due to work I have started writing my chapters down on paper and updating on the weekends. I find no time to update during the week. If you think this is the end you are wrong, I'm not done with this story yet. I hope to have at least 2 more chapters to post next weekend, so continue to read, enjoy and review.**

**disclaimer: don't own anything from the movie.**

When she got back to the hospital she found there was no change. She went to sit back at Jack's bedside, "Your brothers are off doing something their not suppose to be doing. But you and I both know that they can handle themselves. Bobby wanted me to tell you that he loves you, you're his little brother." She started to cry, _'Damn, I haven't cried so much in my life. I need to stop doing this.'_

A nurse came in and checked the tubes and IV, "Are you his girlfriend?"

"No, he's my brother."

"He's very handsome, is he seeing anyone?"

She gave the nurse a dirty look, "Don't you think now isn't the right time for this?"

"I was just trying to make conversation, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. He's my little brother and our mom just passed away a few days ago, so I'm a little on edge."

"That's ok, I understand. Someone will be in soon to give him a sponge bath, if you would like to stay I'm sure it will be ok."

"Thank you and sorry again."

The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Jackie, you would think after all these years apart I wouldn't be so protective of you. I guess those feelings never go away." She laid her head down on the bed next to him and fell asleep.

A nurse was standing over her, shaking her awake, "Miss, miss, I need to give him his bath, would you like to stay?"

"Yes I would. I would like to learn how to do it if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all and your name is?"

"My name is Lisa and you are?"

"You can call me Beth." Beth looked to be about 60 years old and sweet as pie. She reminded her of Evelyn.

"Nice to meet you, are you responsible for Jackie's care?"

"You could say that, we have had some problems with the younger nurses giving the young men, such as Jack here, sponge baths. The families don't really appreciate it."

"I think I scared off the last nurse that was in here, I was a little rude to her."

"You mean Peggy, she told me you're his sister and very over-protective."

"I guess so, he's the baby."

"I understand, dear. I have younger siblings also; to this day I have been protecting them."

She lifted Jack's arm and paled, "Oh my."

Lisa got up and went to Beth's side; she put her hand on Beth's shoulder as she saw the scar on Jack's side, "He had a rough childhood, that's why I'm so over-protective."

Beth nodded and continued to show Lisa how to finish the sponge bath, "Next time I'll let you do it and I'll watch." She patted Lisa's shoulder and walked out of the room.

Lisa left to get coffee and came back. She sat down next to Jack and her cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"

"Lisa, it's Camille. You need to come down to the police station; they have Bobby, Jeremiah and Angel here for questioning."

"I'll be right down." She hung up and turned to Jack, "I need to go see what's up with Bobby. I'll be back and I'll bring your brother with me." She kissed his cheek and left.

When she arrived at the police station the three guys were collecting their personal items and laughing. When they got them Camille hugged Jerry and Angel hugged Sophie, but Bobby stood there looking miserable.

She walked away from the door, "Hey Mercer, why so miserable looking?"

They all looked at Lisa, then at Bobby. Bobby walked toward her, "Lonely, I guess."

"I guess you need this." She ran up to him, gave him a big hug and a kiss.

Angel smiled, "Now, maybe, the sour puss won't be so sour anymore."

They all laughed, Lisa looked at Bobby, "What did you do to your face?"

"I ran into a wall." He winked at her and the guys couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, ok, I get it; you are not going to tell me, right?"

He nodded and kissed her again, "It really is good to have you home."

"It's great to be home, but I told Jack that I was coming back up and I was bringing you with me."

Bobby looked surprised, "He's awake?"

"No, but I still talk to him. He needs to know that we're there. Come on." She pulled on his arm.

"I don't… I need to help with the house." He was fidgeting.

She stood back and put her hands on her hips, "Is the great Bobby Mercer afraid to see his brother."

"No." He straightened up, "I hate hospitals, and you know that."

"I know you do." She reached up to stroke his face; she knew being touched lovingly was one of Bobby's weak spots, "But Jackie really needs to know that we are all there for him."

"I know, but I just… I have to help with the house."

She stood back and put her hands on her hips, "Bobby Mercer, you are coming with me to see your little brother no ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?"

Jerry walked over and patted Lisa's shoulder, "It is definitely good to have you home, sis."

Bobby nodded, "Ok, for a little while, but I do need to help with the house."

"Ok, he just needs to know that you're there for him. He looks up to you."

He nodded and took her hand.

They all left the police station and went their separate ways.

When Bobby and Lisa arrived at the hospital, she directed him to Jack's room. She pushed him toward the door, "Go ahead, I'll go get some coffee."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Just talk to him, tell him what's been going on."

"Ok, see you soon."

Lisa left when she saw Bobby walk into the room. Lisa went down to the cafeteria to get the coffee and she figured she had better get a couple sandwiches, she was hungry and she figured Bobby might be too.

She paid and went back up to the room. She looked in the room; Bobby was sitting in the chair closest to the bed reclining and sleeping peacefully.

'_How cute, they always look cute when they're sleeping.'_ She thought fondly.

She entered the room, found a blanket and covered Bobby up. She sat down in one of the other chairs, ate her sandwich and drank her coffee before it got cold. For now, all was right in her world.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, but with the holidays and all. I'm sure you all know what I am talking about. Here it is, please enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I don't own it**

A few days had gone by and the guys were starting to slowly get the house back to normal. They were hoping to have it back to normal by Christmas.

Lisa was once again sitting with Jack. He had been stirring in his deep sleep, like he was trying to run away from the darkness.

He started fighting again, legs shaking, his head lulling from side to side and his arms jumping. She placed her hand on his chest, "It's ok Jackie, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you, you're safe."

He was starting to calm down slowly and when Lisa grabbed the cloth to dab his face she noticed his eyes were staring at her. She jumped; she didn't expect to see his eyes.

She smiled at him, "Jackie?" She turned slowly and put the cloth on his forehead. She could tell he was trying to move away from her, "Jackie, it's me Lisa. Please don't be scared."

He started to close his eyes, she took the cloth off his head and stroked his cheek, "You rest, you need it sweetheart."

She got up, smiled and went outside the hospital. It was cold, but it felt good, she felt good. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed, the other line picked up, "Bobby, Bobby! Damn voice mail!"

She decided to call her house; Angel and Bobby had been staying there until they got the house done. The phone got picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hello, who's this?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"It's Lisa, Angel?"

"Yep, what's up?"

"Is Bobby there?"

"Yes, he is you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, please." He voice was starting to crack; she hoped Angel didn't hear it.

"Why would you want to talk to him? You do know that I'm cuter than he is?" She could tell that he was smiling, but she didn't care. She needed to talk to Bobby.

"Angel, Damn it! Put him on the phone." Since the shooting she was so easy to agitate.

"Ok, just calm down." She could hear him take the phone away from his ear, "Bobby, Lisa wants to talk to you. No, I don't know what it's about she wouldn't tell me." She heard footsteps and then she heard Angel say, "Be careful she is in one of those moods."

Bobby finally got on the phone, "Hey Lisa, what's up?"

"He opened his eyes, Jack opened his eyes." She started to cry.

Bobby was hooting and hollering, "Angel, Jerry, Jackie opened his eyes!"

She heard more hollering, "Bobby!" No answer, she yelled again, "BOBBY!"

"Wait a minute guys. Ya?" The background went silent.

She was fully crying now, "He was scared."

"Calm down, he probably just didn't know where he was."

"No." She couldn't control the tears or her breathing anymore, "He was afraid of me, afraid of me, Bobby."

She hadn't heard the phone change hands, but a new voice was on the line," Lisa, this is Jerry. You need to try to calm down."

She shook her head, closed the phone and slid down the wall she had been leaning against. She put her face in her hands and buried her hands in her up drawn knees.

All of a sudden she felt two strong hands pulling her to her feet. She tried to fight the person off, but not for long. After a few minutes, she quit fighting and buried her face in the person's chest.

When she started to calm down, she recognized the scent of the person and she looked up. She saw Bobby looking down at her, there was hurt in his eyes and the sight of that only made her want to cry more.

She laid her head gently on his chest, "Why did you come down here?"

"You're hurting, I needed to be here."

"Bobby, I…"

He cut her off by putting his finger to her lips, "You don't have to say anything." He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms and jacket around her, "You are freezing."

"I didn't notice."

"You're crying and you're crazy." He smiled, hoping she would too, but she didn't.

She started to cry again, "I haven't told you everything about Jack."

"What do you mean?"

"He seems to be fighting someone or something off. He thrashes and fights with nothing." She leaned back to look at him, "When he started calming down this last time, I went to put a cool cloth on his forehead and he was looking at me."

"That's good, honey. He woke up."

"Yea, only he was afraid of me. He tried to pull away from me and if he wasn't hurt I think he would have run away from me." She put her forehead on his chest and started crying again.

"Lisa, I think you need to get some sleep, you have been here for too long."

"I won't leave, Jackie. I did once and I really don't know what happened to him while I was gone."

"He is in the hospital, what can happen to him here?" She was really starting to make him concerned, so he looked at her sternly hoping to get his point across.

"I guess I could go sleep for a little bit."

He slid one arm around her shoulders, "Ok, let's go."

"Not before I say good bye to Jack."

"Ok, but you say good bye then we leave, ok?"

"Ok." She put her arm around his waist and she let him lead her to Jack's room.

When they got to the room, the doctor that treated Jack was in the room. Lisa hurried into the room, "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing other than he pulled out his IV and I had to replace it, but he should be fine now."

"Thank you. Dr. Como, this is Jack's brother Bobby."

Dr. Como put his hand out to Bobby, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Mercer."

Bobby shook the doctor's hand, "It's just Bobby."

"Ok, Bobby. Your sister is very dedicated to her little brother. She comes early in the day and doesn't leave until late at night." He smiled at Lisa and Bobby could have sworn he saw him wink at her too.

"She' not my sister." Bobby looked like he was getting angry.

Lisa thought, while holding back a laugh, 'His temper is so unpredictable.'

"I'm sorry, she said she was Jack's sister so I naturally assumed."

"Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups, doc. She's his sister, because she's my wife." He put his arm around Lisa and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mercer, I didn't see a ring."

Bobby looked down at her finger and never missed a beat when he said, "It's being cleaned."

The doctor awkwardly excused himself and left the room.

Lisa turned to Bobby and slapped his chest.

"Ow!" He grabbed his chest.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"He was giving you the eye and I didn't like it at all."

"You are always so jealous." She smiled.

"With a woman as cute as you are I can't help but be jealous." He hugged her close, "I have made it this far in life for some reason, maybe it is because I am meant to be with you."

"Maybe you're right, Mr. Mercer."

He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you, but you need to go home and get some sleep."

"I know, I know." She walked over to the bed. She leaned down near Jack's ear, "I am leaving to go home and get some sleep, but I will be back soon. Don't you give the staff any problems." She kissed his cheek and turned to Bobby, "I will wait for you outside."

She grabbed her coat and left the room.

Bobby came out of the room a few minutes later, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

He put his arm around her, "Let's go, you can get something to eat and try to get some sleep. The guys are at the house, but if I ask them I am sure that they will be quiet so you can get some sleep."

She just nodded and leaned against him as they walked to his car. She hated to leave Jack. She needed to know what was going through his head. She would go home get some sleep and come back soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**I know when you get done reading this chapter some of you are going to be saying, "What the hell is she doing?", but believe me when I say, "There is a method to my madness." I promise it will all be revealed in the next few chapters, yes you heard me right, the next few. Please R + R.**

Bobby brought Lisa home and put her into bed, "I'll sit with you until you fall asleep."

She nodded as she put her head down on the pillow, "Someone needs to sit with Jack. Bobby, could you have Angel or Jerry go sit with Jack? I'll feel better and sleep more soundly if you do that for me." She smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Ok, stay here, I'll be right back." He left her room.

She could hear him talking in the hallway and he came back in, "Ok, Angel and Sophie are going to go up to the hospital, they'll sit with Jack until they make them leave."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, now try to get some sleep." He covered her up and sat down in the chair that she had next to the bed.

Lisa felt comfortable and warm, so it didn't take her long to fall asleep. It wasn't a restful sleep, the dreams just kept coming.

She was seeing everything that had happened to her over the years. Her dreams were even playing tricks on her; she started seeing things that she never could have known. Things about Bobby's past, things he had never told her.

She finally woke up, screaming. She was alone in the room and it was sunny outside. She rolled over to look at the clock, it read 6:00 am, 'Damn it's early.'

She stood up, stretched and pulled on her robe. She headed downstairs figuring she would make some coffee and get something to eat.

She had forgotten that she had more people staying in the house until she walked past one room and heard familiar snoring, 'Angel is still sleeping, and I wonder where Bobby is?'

She made it to the kitchen, started the coffee pot and began pulling eggs and bacon out of the fridge for breakfast. She was reaching for a pan when she heard the front door shut.

She glanced around the corner to see who it was like she didn't already know. Bobby was hanging up his jacket; underneath he was wearing sweats and sneakers. She smiled; she knew he was out running. He hadn't been playing much hockey and running was his way of staying in shape.

She went back in the kitchen and started cooking the bacon.

It wasn't long before Bobby came into the kitchen sniffing the air, "Do I smell bacon?"

"Yes and fresh coffee. I'm also planning on making eggs, how do you want yours?"

"Three, over-easy."

"No problem, it's been a while since I cooked for you I forgot how you liked your eggs. What about Angel?"

"Probably three scrambled and Sophie will probably have just toast and coffee."

"She's going to think I'm a pig."

"Who cares what she thinks, it's your house."

"You don't like her very much do you?"

Bobby made a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, "I guess se has her moments when she can be tolerated, but don't tell her I said that."

Lisa giggled, "Of course not, it will be our little secret."

Bobby was almost done with his coffee and he got up, "I should get a shower before breakfast."

He turned to leave the room, but Lisa stopped him, "Don't you dare."

He turned to look at her, "What do you mean?" She could have sworn he looked embarrassed.

Lisa shut the burner off and moved closer to him, "What do you need a shower for?"

"I stink, I was just out running."

"Uh huh." She was standing right next to him.

"I was, and sort of still am, sweating."

Lisa reached up and ran her fingers through is hair. He closed his eyes at her touch. She smiled, she was hoping for that reaction.

Bobby opened his eyes and smiled at her, "I had forgotten that you like the way I smell after I run."

"It's just that you smell primal and it really turns me on. I like that smell."

He touched her face lightly, "On all men?"

"No, just you." Lisa moved her hands slowly down his chest and grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt and the t-shirt underneath. She pulled them over his head and threw them on the floor.

She hadn't been this close to Bobby's naked flesh in years and her body was reacting to it. Her skin was warm, she felt her face flush and she swore the hair on her neck was standing up from excitement.

She moved in as close as she could, putting her arms around Bobby's waist and burying her face in his neck, breathing in the full scent of him.

She began running her fingers lightly over every scar on his back and shoulders. Her mind started showing her how every one of them was formed.

She continued to feel the scars. Bobby wasn't sure what she was doing, but it felt good and he swore he could feel her emotions; they were all jumbled up.

When Lisa reached one of the worst scars between his shoulder blades she was feeling shadows of pain, but not hers. She saw visions like she was a fly on the wall while the torture happened.

_She saw Bobby at about 7 years old. He was lying on the floor face down, screaming. There was a huge, hairy man standing over him, yelling at him, "You are useless, you little bastard. You're the reason your mother is dead. You killed her!"_

"_Daddy, no, please!"_

_The man slammed his hands down onto Bobby's small body, he screamed in pain. Next thing she knew Bobby was standing, face and body black and blue with bruises. _

_The man, who she now knew was his father, was sitting with a long, rubber hose, smiling at Bobby, "Turn around, boy."_

"_No, daddy, please don't hurt me anymore."_

"_What did you say to me, boy? Did you say no?" He got up faster then she thought a man that big could move. He grabbed Bobby, spun him around and started slapping him in the upper and lower back with the hose._

_Bobby was screaming at the top of his lungs, but he wasn't fighting like the man she knew._

_The man finally quit hitting him and threw him to the floor, a bloody heap. He kicked Bobby in the ribs as he walked away, leaving the small child crying on the floor._

Lisa felt like she was coming back to the surface after being underwater too long. She breathed in deeply and noticed that she was on her knees with Bobby kneeling next to her.

He was staring at her face with shock written all over his, "Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"You were touching my back, then your eyes went blank, your face went white and you slid down to your knees. At one point you screamed so loud I heard Angel yell about quiet. What happened, do you remember? Do we need to go to the hospital?" He stood up and brought her with him.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I just felt dizzy for a minute. I'm fine now. I should finish breakfast and you need to shower." She moved away from him slowly, thinking, 'Should I tell him what I saw, I don't even know how I saw it. I'm not telling him he'll think I'm nuts.' She shook her head.

"Are you sure that you are ok?"

"Ya, just a little hazy." She turned to him, "Go get a shower before you catch pneumonia."

"Ok, I'm going. I'm coming right back down to make sure that you are all right."

"Ok." She turned back to the stove continuing to cook what she had started.

Angel came down before Bobby did, "Girl, you need to be quieter during sex; I don't even think that Bobby could be that good." He got a cup of coffee and went to set it on the table, "Is it ok to put this here or should I wipe it off first?" He smiled at her.

"Just put it down you baby." She had snapped at him and didn't mean it, "I'm sorry, Angel, I've had a bad morning."

"I can see that. I think you need to get something to eat, you look pale." He sounded concerned.

She knew he meant well, "I am going to get something to eat, but I'll finish yours and Bobby's first."

"You sound just like mom used to, we always came first. At least let me help you."

"Ok, go tell Bobby to hurry or his food will get cold and then you could make the toast."

Angel got up and walked over to the sink. He turned the hot water on full blast and waited. As soon as he heard his brother scream he ran over to the stairs and yelled up, "If you don't get down here soon your food is going to get cold!"

He came back into the kitchen, "He's coming." He went over the toaster and started the toast.

When Bobby came downstairs the table was set, Angel and Sophie were eating, his plate was sitting on the table and Lisa was playing with her food.

Bobby sat down at the table and started to eat, but he kept looking at Lisa. She was playing with her food more then she was eating it, "Do you still feel dizzy?"

She looked up, but wouldn't meet his gaze, "No, just not hungry."

Bobby was unsure about what Lisa was feeling, but he knew she needed to eat. He decided to use his trump card, "If you don't eat how are you going to stay strong enough to see Jack?" He knew it was a low blow, but he was worried about her and he didn't like that feeling.

"I'm going to see Jack today. He needs me." She picked up her plate, scraped the food off into the garbage and put the plate into the sink. She left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Bobby looked at Angel, "Did she talk to you while I was upstairs?"

"Nope, she just said we come first. I said she sounded like mom, always putting us first."

"That does sound like mom." Bobby turned to look into the living room, "Something is not right with her, and I wish I knew what it was."

"What happened earlier? I assumed it was sex, but from your actions and hers, I'm guessing no."

"No, not sex." Bobby proceeded to tell Angel and Sophie what had happened.

Angel looked shocked, "Shit, there is definitely something wrong."

Lisa came downstairs and looked in the kitchen, "Angel, can I get a ride to the hospital?"

Angel got up and went into the living room, "You could just take your car."

She shook her head, "I'm still a little shaky, and I don't think I could drive. Plus, I want to talk to you."

"Ok, I'll be right out."

Angel grabbed Bobby's keys, told Sophie he would be right back, shrugged at Bobby and left the house.

Sophie patted Bobby on the shoulder, "She'll be ok, you'll see."

"I know, she's a strong woman." After he said it he wasn't quite sure if he meant it.

As they drove to the hospital, Lisa shifted in her seat, "Angel, how well do you know Bobby?"

He spoke to her, but didn't take his eyes off the road, "I know him as well as you can know your own brother, why?"

"How much do you know about his… um… past?" She kept shifting because she was nervous. She never asked any of the guys about their pasts, she figured if they wanted her to know they would tell her themselves.

"I only know a little, none of us really talk about what happened to us. After we came to mom there wasn't ever a reason to." He glanced at Lisa and saw that she was nodding, 'Why do you want to know, are you and Bobby talking about it?"

"No, no really…"

Angel pulled the car up in front of the hospital, put the car in park and turned to face her, "What do you want to know?"

She looked out the front window, "Everything you know, if you don't mind."

"I know his mom died when he was young, he was taken away from his father when he was about 9 years old and he was passed through about 10 to 12 foster homes before he got mom's, he was about 12 then. That's all I know."

"Was his father mean to him, I mean did he beat him?" Tears were welling up in Lisa's eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Angel looked down at the seat, "Yes that I know for sure."

She put her hand on Angel's shoulder, "Thank you for telling me."

He looked up at her. Angel was never one who liked to be touched, but her let her, "Why did you want to know?"

"I had a really weird dream; I think it was about Bobby when he was younger." Her face was starting to lose its color and her eyes continued to mist.

"Are you ok?"

She wiped her eyes, "I'm fine, I'll be fine."

"You haven't told Bobby have you?"

"No and you aren't going to tell him." She looked him right in the eyes.

He leaned over and hugged her, "I won't tell him if you don't want me to."

She hugged him back, "Thank you, I have to get in there to see Jack."

"Ok, go. You tell little brother I'll see him soon."

She said ok and got out of the car. She went into the hospital and Angel drove away.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know it has been a really long time since I added any chapters, but here is a new one and I believe there will be more to come. Please R + R and enjoy.**

**I don't own any part of the movie or any of the characters created for Four Brothers.**

Lisa sat down next to Jack's bed, "Hey Jackie, you look better today. At least the color is back in your face. Now all you have to do is wake up."

Jack's head rolled sideways and he opened his eyes slowly, "Hi sis, how you doin'?"

Lisa jumped and pulled him into a big hug, "You're awake!"

"Yes and you're hurting me."

She let go and sat back down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know, I know" He waved his hand at her.

She smiled at him "I am so glad that you are feeling better."

"Well I'm awake, everything still hurts a lot."

She leaned forward, "Can I get you anything?"

"Some water would be nice."

She grabbed the cup of water on the nightstand and held the straw up to his lips. He took a sip, "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Jack leaned back and closed his eyes, "So how are the guys?"

"They are all fine. They'll be really happy to know that you're awake."

Jack looked at her, "Ok enough small talk, what's wrong?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about." She put her hand over his.

"What did Bobby do?"

She looked at him shocked, "Not a thing. What makes you think Bobby did anything?"

"Last time I saw that look on your face Bobby and you were fighting."

"No, everything is ok."

He flipped his hand over and held onto hers, "You are lying to me and I know it. Just tell me what is going on."

"If I tell you you'll think I'm nuts."

He squeezed her hand lightly, "I will never think you are nuts."

"Ok, I'll tell you." She told him the whole story, and then waited to see what he was going to say. She looked at him and he was staring at her, "So?"

"I believe you saw what you saw, but how did you see it? Bobby hasn't even told me about that part of his life."

"I don't know. Angel says that Bobby hasn't told him much about his past either."

"Try it on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Touch one of my scars and tell me how I got it."

"I don't know if I want to do that, it really freaked me out when it happened."

"I'll be right here if you need me, ok?"

"Ok." She stood up and walked around the bed. She moved the sheet, lifted his gown and looked at the scar that was about four inches below his armpit, "I don't know where you got this one."

He looked at her with fear in his eyes, "Are you sure you don't want to pick another one?"

"You said to pick one, I pick this one."

"Ok, go ahead."

She sat down in the chair on the side of the bed, put one hand on the side of the bed and her other hand on the scar.

She began running her fingers over the scar lightly, Jack closed his eyes like he was enjoying it and Lisa closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the scar. It wasn't long before she started to feel the same way she felt with Bobby.

She felt fear from Jack like a wave crashing over her.

_All of a sudden she was in a dark alley and there were three guys facing Jack down._

_"What do you want?" Jack was trying to be tough._

_"You're Bobby and Angel's kid brother, right?"_

_"Yea I'm a Mercer, what's it to you?"_

_"We own them big and since they aren't around I guess you'll have to do."_

_Jack attempted to run, but the big guy grabbed him and threw him to the ground. All three of them started punching and kicking him at the same time._

_The big guy who stopped him from leaving grabbed him and pulled him up. One of the other guys grabbed a glass bottle and broke it. He began slicing Jack's chest and side._

_Jack wiggled out of the guys grip and slid down the wall. As he slid down the broken bottle stuck in his side, he pulled it out as he started to run._

_The guys chased him, but only for about four blocks. At which point he had run into a crowd of people._

She once again felt like she was coming from underwater. Once again she was on the floor on her knees.

Jack was staring down at her from the bed, "Are you ok?"

She looked up at him, "Do you know how many people have asked me that just today?"

"I know, but you really look like shit." He giggled

She stood up with the help of Jack's bedrail, "I know. I feel like shit too." She sat down and put her hands up to her face. She started to cry, "Why is this happening to me?"

Jack put his hand on her knee, "I don't know, Lisa. But I do think you need to get something to eat and possibly some sleep."

"I know you're right." She nodded slowly.

Jack playfully pushed her, "Go then. Go to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I have been this long I think a few more minutes aren't going to hurt me."

"Don't talk like that. We are going to talk about a lot of things when I get back."

"No, but when you feel better we will."

She shrugged, kissed his forehead and left the room.

As soon as she was out of sight Jack picked up the phone and dialed his brother.


End file.
